The Eldest Sister
by SaphireShade
Summary: “Who are you?” Naruto asked. This person has a foul charka, almost demonic. Yet, there’s another energy… “Your eyes are boring.” “Excuse me?” “I liked them better when they were red and consumed by fury! Now, blue, so boring. ”
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire (1 or 2).

XOXOX---

Prologue

It was an unusually peaceful day at Youkai Academy, at least to Aono Tsukune it was. Yet, some how, he knew the day was going to turn uncomfortable. What he didn't know was that he was going to be the cause.

"Ne, Moka-san, Kokoa-chan," he spoke up suddenly from the lunch table, watching the silver-haired and red-haired vampires turn towards him, "You said you two had two other sisters. We've met one, what about the other?"

Silence.

Moka and Kokoa shared a quick look before sighing.

"Moka-onee-sama remembers this better than I do," Kokoa said.

Moka glared over at her sister who shrugged and went back to her food. Moka looked back towards Tsukune, her red eyes piercing his brown ones, "Why would you suddenly ask that?"

Tsukune smiled, nervously, "I was just curious. I-If it's not something you want to talk about, you don't have to."

Moka closed her eyes, contemplating her choices. She remained like that for several moments. Tsukune, thinking she wasn't going to speak, looked down at his food.

"Her name is Rei," Moka took a deep breath before continuing, "She is several years older than myself. Just before this self was sealed by the rosary was the last time I ever saw her."

Kokoa nodded, "Same here."

Moka titled her head up at the cafeteria ceiling as if remembering, "Rei was very kind, she was the ideal daughter for my father: strong, confident, beautiful, and more. However it was not meant to last. There was an accident. A man who hated my father broke into the castle and attempted to assassinate him. My father was very sick at the time at the passing of Rei's mother. Rei was with him when the attack happened, and took the full force of the attack for him.

"She nearly died instantly and my father had to inject his vampire blood into her to save her. He… used just enough to stabilize her so he could kill his attacker, but Rei had been poisoned in the attack. Desperate not to loose anyone else my father injected more blood into her body. She made a full recovery, and was perfectly fine.

"For a year we made due as a family, nothing seemed wrong, until one night Rei wasn' Rei anymore…"

Moka stopped talking.

"The poison had still been in her body the entire year, dormant after it's initial injection. It came back and the blood Dad had used to heal her attacked the virus. Rei woke all of us up screaming at the top of her lungs. The pain drove her insane and as the virus was finally destroyed she snapped," Kokoa murmured.

"Snapped?" Kurumu asked.

"She became something like a ghoul with the blood of our father continuing it's war path and it took over her body. She attacked and nearly killed our father who eventually stopped her and snapped a rosary onto her, just like mine. Rei… shattered it just before it could take effect and she disappeared in a flash of light. There's no telling where she went or what happened to her," Moka finished.

"Dad has lived with this regret ever since."

Tsukune sighed, "I am sorry about what happened to your sister and I'm sorry I asked you about it. It must be a painful memory."

"It is," Moka whispered.

Yukari spoke up, "Where do you think she is now?"

"Hopefully in a place where she can find peace."

XOXOX---

In another world a cloaked figure slowly made her way up the crowded streets of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Underneath her cloak two blood red eyes looked out at the people around her. Quickly she felt a familiar charka signature above her. She smiled evilly as the signature became six and they split up. Screams began around the village.

_Looks like Pein is here, I wonder if he wants to play?_

XOXOX---

Uzumaki Naruto quickly began to make his way towards the large mountain, following Nagato's charka path to the source. He had no doubt he would make it just in time to find the ninja leaving or just finishing preparations for a final battle. What he found wasn't what he expected. The body of a blue haired Akatuski member was laying outside of the cave entrance inside he found Nagato, dead inside his machine, a cloaked figure standing next to it.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. _This person has a foul charka, almost demonic. Yet, there's another energy…_

"Your eyes are boring."

"Excuse me?"

"I liked them better when they were red and consumed by fury! Now, blue, so boring. "

The unknown energy exploded around the figure and Naruto instantly knew what it was. _Youkai! This person is a demon!_

Suddenly the figure moved and Naruto's vision went black.

XOXOX---

Uchiha Sasuke sat a top a rock outcropping, watching Suigetsu and Kisame spar.

"Sasuke," The younger Uchiha turned to find Madara staring down at him, his one sharingan eyes spinning, "I must speak with everyone. Gather them up. Now."

Sasuke merely nodded.

A few minutes later all of the remaining Akatsuki members, new and old, stood before Madara, "Pein and Konan are dead."

Kisame chuckled, "So the Kyuubi brat is stronger than we though, eh?"

"No. While Uzumaki Naruto was responsible for destroying Pein's body, the real Pein and Konan were killed by someone else."

Zetsu spoke up from where he was standing, "**It was the demon girl that we encountered a few years back. **_Her name is Rei._"

"The one who claimed to be a vampire?" Kisame started laughing.

"What do you find so funny about this?"

"She's weak."

"No, she is not," Madara spoke loudly, "Rei is strong. I am now putting finding Rei and the Kyuubi brat as top priorities. We go in teams of three. Sasuke, Kisame, and Juugo. Karin, Suigetsu and my self. Zetsu, find her."

"**Hai, **_Madara-sama._"

XOXOX---

In yet another world a lone man stood overlooking his castle. Wordlessly he was fingering his silver hair. _So, it is time already. I must correct the mistake I made all those years ago. _The man disappeared in a flash of blue light.


	2. Chapter 1: The Vampire and the Sage

Chapter 1: The Vampire and the Sage

Naruto groaned. He felt… sore as all hell. Dimly he realized he was lying on a sleeping mat, in a cool area, and it was pitch black… no, his eyes were closed. He opened them and saw that it was indeed pitch black. _Great. I have no idea where I am, or what happened._

Without thinking Naruto turned over onto his side.

A gasp.

The Uzumaki jumped to his feet, only to slam his head onto the rather low ceiling. The resounding crash woke up whoever was lying next to him.

"That hurt," he muttered.

"Good morning, eye-kun!"

Naruto jumped again, and hit his head… again.

"Who the hell?"

Suddenly a lantern was lit up and Naruto gasped in surprise. A young woman was sitting in front of him, rubbing her eyes. She looked at him with deep crimson eyes and smiled, "Eye-kun!" With that she jumped at him and Naruto felt something bite into his neck.

_What the hell!_

The girl pulled away from Naruto's neck, licking her lips, "Human blood is always the best!"

"H-h-h-human b-b-blood?" _She insane!_

The girl nodded before twirling her jet-black hair to move in front of her face. Her red eyes began to glow as a burst of Youkai made Naruto's knees weaken, "I'm a vampire! And you're my new pet!"

It was then that Naruto realized he was fully clothed and made a dash for an exit. Instead he ended up running into a wall. The girl laughed.

"Are you trying to run away, Eye-kun?"

"Yes!" Naruto shouted and began to franticly search for an exit. There wasn't an exit. He was trapped in the small room with a blood thirsty vampire.

"Now, now, we can't have that," the girl whispered and began to crawl towards Naruto, "Come back to bed Eye-kun."

Naruto fell with his back against the wall holding his hands in front of him. "Hold on a second."

The girl pouted, "Nani?"

"Uh," _Think Naruto, think! _"I don't even know your name?"

"You can call me Rei-chan!"

"Rei-chan?" _What a pretty name._ Naruto raised his hand and slapped himself before those thoughts could continue. "I-I-I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well Naruto-kun!" Rei whispered as she crawled closer. "I'm still ever so tired. Please come back to sleep."

Uzumaki Naruto, the Toad Sage, the future Hokage, the boy who saved Konoha three times, melted at the look on Rei's face. "How can I say no to you?"

_Somebody save me!_

XOXOX---

Konoha was in an uproar.

"What do you mean Naruto was captured?"

"We need to send out search and rescue teams!"

"Lee! We will go!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!"

"Shut up!"

Silence crept across the village. Tsunade sighed.

"Look, we all want to save Naruto but we have no idea who took him, where he is or if he's dead yet."

"So send me and Akamaru out! We'll find him!" Kiba yelled from the crowd.

"I can't do that Kiba," Tsunade said.

"And why the hell not?"

"With all due respect Hokage-sama," Neji spoke from nearby. "Send Kiba with myself, Lee, and Shino. You know very well that you can spare us for a few days while repairs begin."

Tsunade growled in frustration, "Fine! You four! Leave now. Find his scent, his trail, find something! Report back in three days."

The Hokage sat down in the chair that had been provided for her and she surveyed the destruction that had once been the village. Many people had died in the attack, many good ninja. Tsunade hung her head, "I'm too old for this shit."

She turned to an ANBU next to her and ordered him to bring Shikamaru to her. A few minutes later that lazy Nara limped over to her on his crutches, "Hokage-sama?"

"I need to get some sleep, so I'm putting you in charge for a few hours."

Shikamaru was about to argue until he saw the weary look on Tsunade's face. "You got it. I'll have someone wake you later."

"Thanks brat."

Shikamaru pulled a cigarette from his pouch and lit it, "Just get some rest, Hokage-sama."

XOXOX---

"Kiba, do you have anything?" Neji asked as they followed the path of destruction left by Naruto in his Kyuubi state.

"Yeah, Naruto's and Pein's scents. They fought here!" Kiba yelled back as they approached another crater with the body of Pein inside. "Yeah, definitely here."

"Can you follow Naruto's scent away from here?" Lee asked.

Kiba sniffed before nodding, "He went north. Must've found the real Pein that Shikamaru was talking about."

Shino looked up from his finger where one of his bugs was perched, "He followed a charka source that is still there. If we hurry we might be able to follow it. It's fading fast."

"Let's go!" Lee yelled and began to head north towards the lone mountain in the distance.

XOXOX---

Zetsu watched the four Konoha ninja head towards the mountain in the distance. "**So that's where he was. **_Let's go._"

Quickly he disappeared into the ground and followed the Konoha ninja.

XOXOX---

Naruto sat with his back to the stones, Jiraiya's book in his hands. A small lantern hung above his head, lighting up the small cave. _What would you say about this situation, Ero-Sennin?_

He frowned as he glanced at the sleeping vampire across the 'room' if you could call it that. She didn't look like it but Naruto knew she was the one who killed Nagato and his partner, then captured him. Slowly he closed his eyes. He needed someone elses opinion.

"**What do you want, human?" **The Kyuubi snarled at Naruto as he appeared before the cage. It was obviously pissed at Minato fixing the seal.

"Your opinion. Are vampire real?"

"**You have one sleeping right in front of you. They are as real as you and me."**

"Do you know why she has an interest in me?"

The Kyuubi chuckled. **"She is not a completely sane vampire, more like a ghoul. So she has an interest in the color red. Your eyes when you used my power."**

"Ah. Do you recommend any ways out of this situation."

"None that wont leave you a blood stain on the wall. She is unstable and the slightest mistake will cause her to kill you. Just be glad you are alive. Vampires, especially female ones, are very protective of their food." The Kyuubi smiled.

"Well fuck."

"Just enjoy what you can. You won't be going back to your village anymore."

Naruto swore as the Kyuubi forcefully removed Naruto from his mindscape. _I… won't be going back?_

"Naruto-kun?"

The blonde shinobi looked up to find Rei's face inches from his own. He froze in slight fear.

"What's wrong?"

His fear disappeared instantly and a small chuckle escaped from his throat, "Why did you capture me?"

"Because," her voice changed. It went from sweet and quiet to forceful and… seductive. "You interest me, Uzumaki Naruto. In more ways than one," she leaned forward and sunk her teeth into his neck.

Inside Naruto, the Kyuubi was laughing loudly while are Naruto could do was sit there, screaming in his head. _What the hell?_

XOXOX---

Two weeks later…

"So you can't find her," Madara slammed his hand onto the table. "That bitch! She took him to another world."

"Another world?" Karin asked nervously.

"We won't find the Kyuubi brat until the vampire wants us to. Let's focus all efforts on finding the Hachibi. Zetsu, leave."

The plant man nodded before sinking back into the ground.

XOXOX---

Naruto sprinted through a foreign forest, sweat pouring off of his body. Rei was a few feet in front of him, moving at the same speed. Behind them… was a rather large creature calling for their blood.

"You just had to make it angry!" Naruto shouted as he ducked under a jet of fire.

"But Naruto-kun! Dragons blood taste so good!" Rei yelled back.

_This woman is going to get me killed! _Naruto created a Rasengan in his hand and turned to slam it into the dragon's snout. As its head reared back in pain Rei sliced through the neck with a short sword. Lifting the sword to her mouth she began to lick the gold colored blood from her blade while Naruto sat against a tree, breathing heavily. He watched as Rei began to fill up several vials of the golden blood before nodding content.

"Naruto-kun, let's go!"

"Go where?"

Rei thought for a moment, "You pick!"

"Konoha."

Instantly Rei was behind Naruto, her teeth in his neck. "No."

Naruto gasped in pain and fell onto one knee.

"We can never go back there," Rei whispered into his ear. "Why would you want to go back there when you have me to keep you company?"

"Don't you have loved ones that you want to see?" Naruto asked, gasping for air.

"Ooh! I like you idea Naruto-kun! Let's go see my sisters!" Rei grabbed Naruto's arm and they disappeared in a flash of red light.

XOXOX---

A pink haired Moka looked up from her lunch, her face froze in horror. Across the table Kokoa was in the same state.

"Nee-chan is here."

Tsukune looked sharply between them, "Who?"

"Rei-nee-chan," Moka whispered.


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival

Chapter 2: Arrival

Moka reached into her bag and pulled out the small bracelet she made from the Belmont whip. She slipped it on and instantly her hair turned silver. "Be ready for anything."

"Moka-chan! Kokoa-chan!" Suddenly Moka and Kokoa, despite being on opposite sides of the table, were enveloped into a bone-crushing hug by a black haired woman. "It's been so long."

_This wasn't what I was expecting._ Kokoa thought as she fought for air. "N-nee-chan. I can't breathe!"

Rei broke away from her sisters and looked at each of them. "You two have grown so much!"

Tsukune laughed nervously. _She doesn't seem much different from Karua._

Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari just stared at the three sisters in wonder.

"Why are you here, Rei?" Moka asked harshly.

"Oh, it was Naruto-kun's idea! He asked me if I had loved ones I wanted to see, so I came to see you! Is Karua here?"

"She's too old to go to school," Kokoa coughed, massaging her throat.

Moka looked at Rei, "Why are you really here?"

"Because I really, really, wanted to see my sisters. Is that so wrong?"

"Well, no," the silver-haired Moka looked sheepish for a moment then a thought hit her. "Whose Naruto?"

A cough.

The entire table turned to see a figure adjusting the hood of a cloak that covered an orange and black jumpsuit. They barely saw his hands move back to his sides.

"Don't be shy, Naruto-kun!" Rei leapt off the table and pulled the cloak away from him to reveal a dark haired man. Rei scowled and finger-flicked his forehead, removing the henge. "No henge."

Naruto's blue eyes clearly gave off a look that said 'HELP ME!'

"Rei. Is he traveling with you willing?" Moka glared at her older sister.

"Kinda."

"We need to talk," Moka grabbed Rei and Kokoa and disappeared out of the cafeteria.

As soon as they were gone Naruto began looking around franticly. He turned to Tsukune, a pleading look on his face, "You gotta tell me how to get out of here!"

When Tsukune remained silent Naruto gave up on him and bolt for the window, jumping through it and disappearing into the academy grounds.

"What's his problem?" Kurumu looked at his fading form. "He seems like he was going to piss himself."

XOXOX---

Naruto stopped to lean against a tree and catch his breath.

'_**As soon as she realizes you've run for it, she'll hunt you down. You know that, right?**_' Kyuubi asked.

'_I need to get out of here!'_

'_**You're not listening to me! You can not escape her!'**_

'_The hell I can't!'_

XOXOX---

"What are you?"

"Huh?"

"Are you a vampire or a ghoul or something else?" Moka gazed at her older sister.

"Vampire of course. I have a little bit of ghoul instincts in me," Rei's voice turned serious. "I seriously like the color red. Especially in eyes. I've also taken a liking to all kinds of bloods."

Kokoa smiled, "Is that all. We thought the side effects of you breaking the rosary Dad put on you would have been worse."

Rei smiled. "Oh, trust me! I am worse. I happen to have control right now!"

Moka jumped away from Rei, dragging a surprised Kokoa by the collar, "What happens when you don't have control?"

"Uh… You'd better hope Naruto-kun is stronger than he looks," Rei laughed at a hidden joke. Neither Moka nor Kokoa laughed. "Ok, ok! I become like a ghoul for a little bit. Nothing a bit of blood can't fix."

Kokoa sighed and leaned up against a tree, "What usually happens before you get some blood?"

Rei froze. _What did happen last time?_

"Nee-chan?"

"Last time it was really bad, I destroyed an entire squad of ANBU."

"ANBU?" Koka stopped. "Aren't those ninja?"

"An entire squad! How the hell did you get away with that one?" Moka yelled.

"Easy, I ran!" Rei smiled proudly.

Moka rolled her eyes, "Moving on now. Who is Naruto?"

"He's the Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

XOXOX---

"HE'S THE WHAT?"

Naruto looked across the school grounds from his vantage point a top on of the school towers. "What was that?"

Inside the seal the Kyuubi rolled his eyes. **"Take a guess."**

XOXOX---

The silver-haired Moka stared at her older sister in pure pity. "How stupid can you be! Don't you realize he has enough power to destroy this entire area if he wanted to! And you took him from his people! Do you have a death wish?"

Rei shook her head, looking happy with herself, "Naruto-kun hates using the Kyuubi's power."

"It's the freaking Kyuubi!" Kokoa shouted. "Do you know how much destruction he can cause."

"Yes, actually. I've seen what eight tails of it's power can do."

"He used eight?"

Rei nodded. "Yeah! A few weeks ago, a really strong ninja attacked his home village! Naruto-kun used some kind of toad power that turned his eyes yellow to fight the ninja off, but later on the ninja killed someone close to Naruto-kun, at least I think she's dead," Rei paused to catch her breathe. "Then six-tails appeared and Naruto began kicking the ninja's ass! Oh you should have seen it! Naruto-kun's eyes were red, just like a vampires, so I just had to capture him for myself!"

"You sound like a slaver," Kokoa muttered.

"Then Naruto-kun used eight-tails and began destroying the ninja, but then the transformation stopped for some reason," Rei put her finger to her lips, as if thinking. "I need to ask him why he stopped. Oh! You guys need to help me make his eyes red again."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

In the entire argument the two older sisters failed to notice Kokoa had disappeared back to the school.

XOXOX---

"Oi! Kokoa!" Kurumu called out to the red head, who gratefully made her way over to their lunch table. "What was that all about?"

"Rei-nee-chan was telling us about that Naruto person… where is he?"

"He ran off," Mizore pointed, "Via the window."

Kokoa face drained of all color, "Oh shit."

Yukari waved her wand in front of Kokoa a few times. "What's wrong."

"We've got to find him!" Kokoa yelled.

"Why?" Mizore asked, emotionlessly.

"He's the strongest freaking being at the school! We can't just let him run around."

"He didn't seem that strong," Kurumu patted Kokoa on the top of her head. "Just because you're surrounded by strong monsters doesn't mean everyone is stronger than us!"

"Ko-chan!"

"Yes, Kokoa-sama!" the tiny bat flew into the lunch room with a grin on it's face.

"I need to you to find a blonde kid, spiky hair, about this," Kokoa raised her hand. "Tall. Hurry!"

"Hai, Kokoa-sama!" Ko flew out of the same window Naruto jumped through and began to search.

XOXOX---

Naruto absent mindedly spun a kunai around his finger as he observed the school grounds. '_I need to find a way back home.'_

'_**And how are you going to do that?'**_

'There's a tunnel at the far end of the area. If I can make it there-'

'Foolish human. You will never make it back to your stupid world without the help of someone who can teleport across worlds.'

Naruto slammed his fist into the side of the tower, not even paying attention to the hole that formed. _'What the hell would you know?'_

'A lot more than you would. Give up. You'll never make it back home.'

'SHUT UP!'

Naruto punched the side of the tower again, his eyes turning crimson and a larger hole formed.

'I will make it back home! That's a promise! Even if I have to fight my way back!'

The Kyuubi laughed. _**'As long as Rei wants you, you will never make it back! Just accept your fate!'**_

'Fate?'

I think I struck a nerve. 'Yes, fate! You were fated to become the vampires slave the moment I was sealed into you. Just give up!'

The crimson in Naruto's eyes faded away, back into blue. _'I don't believe in fate. I will find a way to get back home! That's a promise of a life-time!'_

With that promise in mind Naruto jumped off the side of the tower, chakra sticking to his feet as he slid down the building. He hit the ground in a cloud of dust, causing several students to cry out in surprise. Naruto quickly began to move through the grounds towards where he saw the tunnel. Just as he was clearing the courtyard a tiny bat flew in front of his face.

"Kokoa-sama! I found him!"


	4. Chapter 3: Told You So

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

XOXOX---

Chapter 3: Told You So

Naruto grabbed the bat into a vice-like grip. His eyes became crimson for a second and the bat began to freak out trying to escape from the ninja.

"Go job Ko-chan!"

Naruto vaguely saw the bat wink at him before it turned into a war hammer causing Naruto to leap away. The ninja grabbed a kunai from his pouch just as the red haired vampire from earlier appeared to grab the war hammer.

"Where are you trying to go?" Kokoa glared at Naruto.

"Home."

Kokoa laughed. "I'm pretty sure the ninja world isn't on the other side of the tunnel."

"You're Rei's sister. That means you can take me back home," Naruto moved foreward in a burst of speed.

Kokoa jumped to the side smirking. "I haven't learned how to teleport yet. Neither has Moka. You're shit out of luck!" _'Now I just have to get him to go back quietly.'_

Naruto closed his eyes, pushing away the Kyuubi's taint. Slowly he began to gather chakra.

"Now, it would be best for everyone if you just headed back towards the others wher-," Kokoa gasped and jumped back as Naruto's eyes became yellow with red rings around them.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Kokoa took another step back as he took a step forward. _'He's like a completely different person!'_

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto disappeared and reappeared on the roof of the school, watching as Rei appeared where he had just been standing. In a flash of movement the silver-haired Moka also appeared next to her sisters.

"Naruto-kun get down here!" Rei yelled.

"Rei," Moka placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Let him go. You know it's not right to keep him here against his own will."

"Screw his own will! We can't let him roam around the school!" Kokoa yelled. "Ko-chan! Spear!"

The war hammer turned into a spear and Kokoa chucked it at Naruto who disappeared at the last second, reappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Kokoa!" Moka barked out, causing the younger girl to freeze. "Do not interfere! Rei… is this what you want? Do you want someone who cares nothing for you? He will attempt to kill you sooner or later. That boy is not a bird to be caged."

Rei looked doubtful, "Moka. I need him if I don't want to be overcome by instincts of a ghoul."

Moka smiled softly. "Then try to earn his trust, do not force him to do anything."

"But I-," Rei turned to face Naruto, tears growing in her eyes only to find him gone. "Naruto-kun?"

"Rei, I'll talk to him," Moka whispered and disappeared after the Uzumaki.

XOXOX---

Naruto felt the inner Moka approaching him quickly. He stopped on the branches of a tree and looked back, his yellow eyes seeming to pierce Moka's iron gaze.

"What do you want?"

Moka shuddered. Such hate, such contempt coming from him in waves. It seemed oddly calmed, as if it was being filtered.

"My sister needs you."

Naruto laughed, it was a cruel laugh. "For what? _Blood_? She has enough of it on her in those damn vials. We killed a dragon before coming here. A _fucking _dragon! Those are supposed to be myths."

Moka took that information and filed it away for later use. "She truly needs you," Moka whispered.

"Then tell me the truth," Naruto's calm gaze made her shudder. "Why does she need me? She was doing all right on her own. She killed two S-rank ninja and who knows what else."

"She isn't mentally stable. She is partially a ghoul, a demon that wants nothing but blood and death. She's been keeping her ghoul part under better control while you've been with her."

"What do I owe her?"

Before Moka could respond an explosion rocked the academy.

XOXOX---

Inside the Chairman's office a silver haired man looked out the window.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" the Chairman asked.

The silver haired man chuckled. "This is what I wanted to ask your help against. But I will wait for now."

"You had better step in before any of my students die," the Chairman pressed a call button on his desk. "Ruby, go see what that explosion was."

XOXOX---

Rei and Kokoa stared into the large golden eyes of a dragon. The dragon stared into the two vampires red eyes, hungrily. "Which of you killed my mate?"

Rei's red eyes flashed to an even deeper crimson. "Me."

The dragon's head lunged forward and she bit down where Rei had been standing.

"Kokoa. Run!"

The dragon's body began to shrink until it became the shape of a woman whose golden eyes seethed in fury. Golden scales covered her body in a form of armor. "Vampire. I! WILL! KILL! YOU!"

The area erupted into fire.

XOXOX---

Naruto and Moka arrived on the scene to see Rei and the female dragon fighting at long range. The female dragon with fire and Rei with jutsu.

"She can use chakra?" Moka gasped.

Naruto scoffed, "Yes. Is that supposed to be impossible?"

"No, it's just rare," Moka said.

"Good. Like I said your sister doesn't need my help," Naruto turned to leave but Moka's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"She can't win this fight without giving into the ghoul. Then we are all dead."

"So you help her," Naruto pushed Moka away from him. "I'm leaving."

"Coward."

Naruto stopped walking. "What did you say?"

Over in the fight Rei cried out in pain as the female dragon caught her by the throat. "Pathetic vampire."

Moka stared directly at Naruto. "You are a coward. You are running away. The least you could do is to help my sister."

"I owe her nothing!"

Rei cried out again as the female dragon slammed her into the ground.

"She needs your help!" Moka yelled.

Inside the seal the Kyuubi began to smile. Rei screamed a muffled cry of help.

"Help her!"

Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves. He barely heard the Kyuubi speaking in his mind, _**'I told you so.'**_

"RASENGAN!"


	5. Chapter 4: Hell Hath No Fury

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

XOXOX---

Chapter 4: Hell Hath No Fury

"_RASENGAN!"_

The female dragon felt a force of _something _plow into her belly. She barely had a time to cry out before her humanoid body began to rotate as it was flung away from the vampire. She slammed into a tree, knocking it over and lay stunned.

Rei felt Naruto catch her before she completely hit the ground. Her throat was sore and she could feel three scratches on her neck pulse dully. "Naruto-kun," she whispered.

Naruto did not answer, instead he body flickered over to Moka, "Get her out of here."

Moka smirked as she took her sister gently. "I knew you would act."

Naruto scowled and turned to face his enemy. "Run."

The tree exploded and the dragoness shot away from the tree, towards Naruto, her eyes filled with murderous intent. "DIE!"

Naruto took a deep, calming breath, and jumped to meet the dragoness. Nature chakra gathered along his arms and he began a punch. The dragoness was lightning fast and her armored fist met the forerunning chakra of Naruto's fist. A resounding crack like lightning signaled the contact. Nanoseconds later Naruto found himself severely on the defensive. Suddenly the dragoness moved unexpectedly.

She moved _around _his defenses and tore at his left shoulder with her claws. Naruto gasped in pain as he felt them enter his shoulder. Quickly he body flickered away from the laughing woman.

"You're as good as dead now, boy," she licked her lips. Naruto growled as he felt the wound go numb. "I will enjoy eating you once I kill the vampire. After all, you have the scent of my mate on you," her eyes hardened and Naruto forced himself not to back away. "I will make sure you are still alive when I devour you for what you did."

Naruto's entire shoulder was numb at the point making his left arm useless. Thankfully he could already feel the Nature chakra and the Kyuubi's chakra working on destroying the poison. "Why wait?"

The dragoness smiled, "Eager to die, boy?"

Naruto smiled, "Well I was the one who killed your mate. Easy as hell too." _'I have to goad the hell out of her then run away from this place.'_

'_**I would run now.'**_The Kyuubi said.

'_Really now? Tell me why the oh-so-powerful Kyuubi would run.' _Naruto jumped back as killing intent erupted of the dragoness in waves. "You're looking to be just as weak. I wonder…"

'_**Don't do it.'**_

"Are all dragons as weak as you?"

'_**We're dead. I'll enjoy eating you in hell.'**_

Naruto barely turned in time to see the dragoness' claw slide in front of his face. His smirk vanished instantly and he high tailed his ass out of there. The dragoness screamed in fury and a pair of golden wings exploded from her back. With them she took to the skies, burning the path behind Naruto as he fled.

XOXOX---

"Moka," Rei whispered. "I feel numb. It feels so familiar."

Moka swore and began to move even faster to get back to the school. The wound on Rei's neck had contained a lethal poison that would slowly paralyze its victims then it would quickly and painfully kill them. She didn't even stop as she passed Kokoa who got the message and began to sprint after them. Moka burst into the cafeteria like a bat out of hell. She turned to Tsukune who stood quickly. Before the teen could ask what was going on Moka flicked his Rosario, sending a burst of Youkai through it. The powers of the vampire blood burst forth and Tsukune stared in surprise.

"You are faster! Take her to the hospital! NOW!" Moka shoved Tsukun in the general direction of the hospital, the weakening Rei in his arms. Tsukune looked over his shoulder and nodded before disappearing.

"Moka, what's going on?" Kurumu yelled. "What's with all of the explosions?"

"I'll talk as we go. Follow me!" Moka took off heading for a stair-way that would lead to the roof of the academy.

Once there they all had a full view of the forest.

"Look at that," Yukari stared in awe at the inferno that rages a mile away from the academy.

"What's causing it?" Kurumu turned to Moka for answer.

Mizore squinted into the distance and gasped. "I think there's someone flying above the fire."

Suddenly a flock of ravens appeared next to the group and Ruby stood on the roof. "It's a dragon. I don't know what it's fighting, though. Moka, do you?"

The silver-haired Moka nodded, fingering the bracelet she wore. "Yeah. My sister killed the dragon's mate and Naruto is attempting to stop the dragon."

"We have to go help him!" Kurumu yelled and prepared to jump off the roof.

"Stay still," Ruby said. "We don't know how strong that dragon is. I don't think anyone at the academy can defeat it."

Kokoa let out a quick "eep" of shock as she spotted a figure watching from one of the towers. "Moka is that Dad?"

"What!?" Moka switched her gaze just in time to see her father wave and disappear in a flash of blue light. "Why is he here?"

Their attention was drawn towards the fire again as a large cloud of smoke appeared.

XOXOX---

Naruto stood on top of Gamabunta's head panting slightly. _I don't have much longer in Sage Mode; it took a lot of energy to take out the poison._

"Bunta, how ya feeling?" Naruto cheerfully asked. The Chief toad inhaled on his pipe.

"Better. Not up for a fight though. Why'd you summon me?"

"Can you take care of that fire for me? I want to stop it before it reaches the buildings."

Gamabunta turned towards the fire and frowned, "I don't recognize this place, gaki. Where are we?"

Naruto chuckled, "I don't know exactly. But could you please put out the fire?"

The toad boss sighed and made a few handseals, "Suiton: Bullet no Jutsu!"

The spheres of water broke over the trees, effectively drowning the flames.

"There you go, gaki."

"Thanks, Bunta! Hey, can you send Tsunade a message for me?"

"That you're alive? They've been worried about your for the past two weeks. What the hell happened?"

Naruto was about to answer until he saw the dragoness coming in for an attack. "Tell you later! Gotta go!" Naruto pulled out two kunai, filled them up with wind chakra and launched them at the dragoness.

The two kunai pierced through the dragoness' right wing causing her to spiral out of control. Naruto took no notice of the giant toad's disappearing in smoke before he came down into the canopy of trees. The branch he landed on snapped and Naruto was sent headfirst into the forest floor.

When the blonde ninja landed the Nature chakra left his body, leaving him exhausted. So exhausted he didn't notice the dragoness walk up behind him until her hand was around his throat. He struggled to break her iron grip. She sneered at his attempt.

"Now die, pathetic human," she moved to snap his neck when a bolt of blue energy separated her arm into two pieces. Naruto fell to the ground and scrambled away from the bleeding dragoness. With a great effort he pushed himself back to his feet and readied his jutsu. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned and saw a silver-haired man with red eyes shake his head.

"Rest boy. Your part here is done."

Naruto visibly relaxed and felt content to watch the man approach the dragoness.

"Ichimaru," the dragoness spat. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You organized an attempt on my life several years ago, which resulted in one of my daughters almost becoming a ghoul. Today you attacked my daughter in cold blood. I am simply a father here to defend his daughter," the silver-haired man shrugged.

"What are you going to do, Ichimaru," the name rolled off her tongue with all the venom she could muster. "Kill me?"

"Yes," before Naruto could blink Ichimaru had crossed the distance and severed the dragoness' head from her shoulders. "Are you alright boy?"

Naruto nodded. Ichimaru held out his arm.

"Then grab on. We are going to see my daughter."

Wordlessly Naruto grabbed his arm and they disappeared in a flash of blue light.


	6. Chapter 5: Chairman

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire

XOXOX---

Chapter 5: Chairman

Naruto and Ichimaru appeared in the lobby of the hospital where they found an anxious Tsukune waiting, his hair still silver. He eyed the pair as they walked towards him.

"Room 205," Tsukune said quickly at the look on Ichimaru's face.

Ichimaru nodded before flicking the Holy Lock, sending a burst of youkai into it. The effects were instant as Tsukune's hair reverted to it's normal brown. "Don't do that too often. You'll destroy the lock."

The teenagers nodded and relaxed against the chair. "I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon."

Ichimaru did not pause as he was walking away to find the stairs, "And I thought you'd be a ghoul by now. Things rarely work out as we think they will. Good luck, boy."

The two disappeared around the corner and Tsukune sighed. He now had to wait for Moka and the others to show up.

XOXOX---

The two nurses that were attempting to stop the poison jumped in surprise as the door to the room opened and Ichimaru stepped inside. He calmly waved the two away and took a vial from his pocket. He walked over to Rei and lifted her head, "Drink."

Rei coughed at the taste of the liquid but drank it and fell back against the bed. She coughed a few more times and a green ball of the poison fell into her lap. She flicked it away, looking disgusted. The elder vampire caught it and crushed the solidifying poison in his fist.

"Hello, Papa," Rei said cautiously. Her entire body was tense, ready to move should she be next.

"Calm down girl," Ichimaru sat in one of the bed side chairs. "We have much to talk about. Shinobi, got back to the waiting room."

Naruto nodded and left before Rei could even attempt to catch his eye. She frowned. "He's mad at me."

Ichimaru's laughter sounded more like a bark, "That's a large understatement. He would rather have nothing to do with you right now. Rei, when you next see him you need to apologize to him."

Rei looked at her father skeptically, "Why should I? He belongs to me, I don't have to apologize to him."

Ichimaru sighed. _'What has the ghoul's power done to you daughter?'_

"Yes, you do. That ninja does not belong to you he belongs to his home village. I am going to give you a few days to talk to him, then I'm taking him to his home village."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I will!" Ichimaru shouted, freezing Rei with his killing intent. "You are under the influence of the ghoul. I know you have not been your old self for years but now that I've finally found you I'm not going to let its influence over you spread any farther."

"But, it's actually gotten better while Naruto-kun has been with me," Rei whispered.

"I know, daughter. That's why this is hard for me to do. It's for the best," Ichimaru stood up.

"Why do you care so much about a human?" Rei asked quietly.

"It's not that he's human. It's that he's important to the fate of many of his people. I am not so cruel that I will just take him away from them. Ninja are unique, they are the most violent and war like, more so than humans from Earth. That boy will be the one to bring peace to the world of ninjas. I can not allow you to prevent him from doing that, even if you are my own daughter," with that Ichimaru left the hospital room and disappeared in a flash of blue light. _'Minato, I will fulfill my dept to you by returning your son to Konoha.'_

XOXOX---

Naruto sat patiently in the hospital waiting room reading Jiraiya's book, far away from Tsukune and his friends. He would catch them sending looks his way ever few minutes but he didn't react to them. He continued to read silently.

"Boy," Naruto glanced up to see Ichimaru standing in front of him. Wordlessly the vampire handed him a letter. "Read that. I'll return in two weeks to take you home. Make sure to talk to my eldest daughter before then."

Naruto's eyes lit up and he nodded, not attempting to change the vampire's mind in any way. He could wait two more weeks. "Thanks."

Ichimaru nodded before disappearing in his trademark blue light. Naruto opened the letter and scowled slightly.

_Dear Ninja-san,_

_Because of a favor for my friend, I will allow you to stay at my academy until he collects you. Inside the envelope is a key and room number to your temporary dorm. You will be aloud to roam free around the grounds during your stay. Do not: disrupt classes or clubs, attack school members/staff unless in self defense of yourself or another student, and do not do anymore damage to my property. I am willing to this because you put out that fire that would have destroyed the academy and after just rebuilding it would be troublesome to close the school again. Do come see me sometime during your stay._

_The Chairman._

_P.S. My assistant Ruby will be available if you have any questions or concerns._

Naruto folded the letter and placed it in his pocket. He saw Moka begin to make his way over towards him and quickly got up and left the hospital.

Moka swore.

"Why do you want to talk with him?" Kurumu asked.

"Personal reasons," Moka said and slipped the Belmont bracelet off and sagged into a chair.

"Oh? Does that mean you're giving up on Tsukune?" Kurumu smiled before jumping the helpless teenager.

"I think you're suffocating him," Mizore said.

XOXOX---

A few hours later Naruto found himself standing before the Chairman of the school.

"I did not think you would visit me so soon. May I ask your name, Ninja-san?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well then, Naruto," the Chairman's glowing eyes unnerved Naruto slightly. "What brings you here."

"I have some question I wanted to ask you."

"I see. Seeing as you completely disregarded that I said you could ask my assistant questions I will ask to be allowed to ask you a few questions as well. Is that fair?"

Naruto looked sheepish and nodded.

"Then you go first."

"Why is there an Academy out in the middle of nowhere?" the Uzumaki asked.

"This is a school where monsters can learn to mingle in with human society. Not the human society of your world. There is a different world of humans, with a population quite larger than yours. Now for my question," the Chairman paused before a smile came across his face. "Tell me of these people that are hunting demon carriers on your world."

Naruto wanted to say that wasn't a question but decided arguing would get him nothing. "They call themselves Akatsuki. They were made up of ten S-rank missing nin until on of their own, a ninja by the name of Orochimaru defected."

"What were their names?"

"Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigake Kisame, Sasori of the Red sands, Deidara, a man by the name of Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, their lead was a man by the name of Pein and his partners name I don't know," Naruto listed. The next half hour was spent with Naruto giving the Chairman all the information he could on the group.

Soon enough Naruto got to ask his last question. "Why have ninja not heard of monsters?"

The Chairman chuckled, "You know of some of us. Many of the animals you summon are in contact with monsters. Mainly we have kept ourselves an even greater secret from the world of ninja, going as far as to forbid travel to your world because of the fact that ninja are the most dangerous humans. Many would kill first and ask questions later, especially to protect their loved ones. Another reason was because many monsters would want to challenge themselves against ninja so not many monsters know of your world. Those that do don't travel in it often. The last time I did was during the start of the Yondaime Hokage's rule. He was truly a great man."

Naruto jumped, "You knew my dad?"

"Oh, Minato was your father? That is very interesting. Yes I knew your father. Not well enough to tell you anything that can't be read about, though. Now I have a proposition for you. Summer vacation begins in two days for the students and I here you have been around the Newspaper club for a bit. They are going to the human world for the majority of the break and seeing as it would only bore you to be here, I could have Ichimaru go there to get you when he returns."

Naruto considered it for a few moments.

"Do not decide now, sleep on it. I know you have a dislike for vampires but it might be worth your while to go," the Chairman's eyes twinkled knowingly.

Naruto, his personality quickly reverting back to what it had been while he was with the toads, caught the twinkle. "I've seen that look before. You're planning something if I go."

The Chairman's smile never left his face, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Sleep on it and let me know tomorrow. Goodbye for now, Uzumaki Naruto."

Sensing the man wouldn't reveal any more information Naruto disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

XOXOX---

Chapter End.

**Authors Note: I think the new chapter just prevented a case of writers block that might have come up in the next few chapters. **


	7. Chapter 6: Chairman's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

Author's Note: Finally! I am able to get some writing done. The past few days have been pretty crazy with family gatherings, an annoying computer virus, some iPod problems, and I just had to finish typing up a rough draft for school! And a project for the same class!

XOXOX---

Chapter 6: Chairman's Plan.

_Naruto stood before the Chairman._

"_Have you decided on an answer yet?"_

_Naruto nodded, "I'll go."_

_The Chairman's smile grew wider. "That's good."_

"_Could you tell me where Rei is, Ichimaru wanted me to talk to her before he came back," Naruto was unwilling to say this._

"_There's no need to rush that conversation, she will be going as well."_

Naruto sat with his head buried in Jiraiya's book. Now he knew why the Chairman had been smiling the entire time. The man had something planned between Naruto and Rei. The vampire was sitting at the back of the bus with the rest of the Newspaper club, minus the teacher and a dark haired boy that reminded Naruto of a wolf. The boy had introduced himself as Gin and seemed nice enough. Naruto didn't miss the jealous looks Gin sent back to Tsukune.

The Uzumaki frowned at that. The girls at the back of the bus were very good looking, but to someone like Naruto, they were a bit annoying with the way they fought for Tsukune. It reminded Naruto of the old fan girls back at the Ninja Academy. He chuckled softly; those were some funny memories.

"Damn lucky bastard," Naruto heard Gin whisper.

"Trust me, they're not as great as you'd think," Naruto said, flipping a page nonchalantly.

"What makes you say that?" Gin asked.

"In five years or so, you'll all look back and laugh at how childish they are now," Naruto heard the cat-like teacher meow softly and knew she was listening. "I grew up with fan girls so they annoy me more than they do others. For now, they're tolerable."

"Bad case of fan girls, huh? Didn't pick on fast enough?" Gin smirked.

"Nope, they weren't after me. They were just that bad."

Gin whistled, "Damn."

The bus suddenly stopped and Naruto looked out the window and Naruto found himself staring at a wide blue landscape. The dark haired girl, Ruby, started talking about the trip. Naruto quickly left the bus and began to look around. He could see people, tourist's most likely, flocking to the beach.

"It's just like the port cities back home."

"Wait, Tsukune!" a voice screeched from behind the ninja and his ears rang. He turned to see Tsukune running away from the large crowd with the pink haired Moka, the annoying little bat following.

"I think I'm deaf."

Gin just laughed.

XOXOX---

A few minutes later Tsukune came running back towards the bus, bleeding from his head. "Moka's been kidnapped!"

Rei was next to him in a second, her eyes flashing red underneath the illusion placed for the trip "Where?"

"I don't know!"

"Chu!"

Kokoa turned to see her small bat flying towards them rapidly. "Where have you been Ko-chan? Moka-nee-chan has been captured!"

"I know where she is!" the bat said quickly.

"You do? Take us there, Ko-chan!"

"You can't."

Everyone turned their head to see the bus driver lighting up another cigar, "You can't hurt humans no matter the reason while in the human world. If you do, you'll be sent to jail."

Rei walked up to Naruto who stared passively at her, "Can you save her?"

Before Naruto could answer Tsukune stood to his full height, "I will. Ko, lead me to her."

The bat and Tsukune took off down the busy street.

Naruto sighed, "I'll make sure they don't get killed," he too disappeared into the crowd part to catch up to Tsukune, and part to get away from Rei. He wasn't ready to talk just yet if he didn't have to. He arrived on the scene just in time to find Tsukune deck a man in the face, sending him flying into the wall at lightning speeds.

Tsukune froze for a second as the next two rushed at him with swords. "Die!"

Even with a fresh cut across his forehead Tsukune didn't real back, instead he pushed forward and threw both into a wall. The fourth pulled out a strange looking weapon and pointed it at Tsukune.

"He's too strong!" the man yelled and prepared to shoot.

Tsukune's fist connected with the man's chest and he fell backwards, twitching slightly.

Naruto walked calmly into the room and surveyed Tsukune's work as the last man fainted where he sat. "Nice work. You completely decimated them all and not a single one is dead."

"Looks like all he needed was some self confidence," Ruby smiled as she and the others appeared from behind Naruto.

XOXOX---

Later that night Naruto, Tsukune, and Gin were sitting up in their room. Tsukune sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Gin asked.

"Take a guess," Tsukune muttered.

"Can't pick one?" Naruto asked, flipping a page in the book.

"How'd you know?"

Naruto and Gin shared a chuckle, "I've seen fan girls before. My… friend didn't pick one, decided to do other things, they never left him alone."

"They're not fan girls," Tsukune argued, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Oh? So you do care about them."

"Of course I do, just… they want me to pick one of them and…"

"You can't pick which one you like best?"

Tsukune remained silent.

"I see. You know which one you want to pick, but you're afraid of hurting the other's feelings."

Tsukune glanced sharply at the blonde who had never once looked up from his book. Slowly he nodded. "Yeah. Yukari-chan, she's young so I know she'll get over it. Or she'll be happy as hell."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at that.

Gin chuckled, "So you've chosen Moka."

Tsukune nodded. "Yeah. I'm just worried about the other's reactions. Mizore and Ruby will be sad but they will get over it in the end. Kurumu…"

"Worried she's going to end up alone?" Gin asked. Tsukune sighed.

"Alone? Why would she end up alone?"

"Kurumu is a succubus, she says each of her kind has one destined one that they will either end up with or be all alone. Apparently I'm her destined one."

"Damn, I see your dilemma," Naruto said.

"You could always let me have her!" Gin said, his thumb in the air.

Tsukune sweat dropped, "I doubt she'll like that."

Gin glared.

"You might want to tell them soon," Naruto looked out the hotel window and gazed across the ocean. Quickly he stood up and walked to the window.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I felt something," Naruto took a few seconds to gather sage chakra and concentrated. He couldn't felt anything. "False alarm I guess."

Naruto let go of the sage chakra and went back over to his bed.

"What was that?" Gin asked. Tsukune also looked curious.

"Chakra. Now going back to what I said. You might want to tell them soon."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"The other Moka," Tsukune leaned back on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. "She won't approve."

"You sure about that?"

Tsukune almost nodded before looking thoughtful. "I don't know… I think she might kill me if I try anything."

"If you say so."

Naruto turned to Gin, a smirk on his face.

"What about you Gin? I saw you and that Sun girl eyeing each other earlier," Gin blushed and turned his head. _Perfect._

"Sun-sempai and myself… well," Gin's voice dropped off. Before Naruto could open his mouth the werewolf retaliated. "What about you and Rei-chan?"

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees. Naruto started at Gin for a few seconds before falling onto his bed. "Good night."

"Oh come on," Gin muttered. He turned to Tsukune and gave him a look that asked 'what did I do?'

Tsukune shrugged before reaching for the light. With a click he turned it off. A loud bang followed.

"Damn it! I wasn't in my bed yet!"

Laughter followed another bang as Gin finally found his way to the bed.

XOXOX---

Twenty miles away a cloaked figure stood on the rocky shores, staring in the direction of the city lights. Quietly he turned towards the ocean and jumped forward. He swam as deep as he could, disappearing into the darkness of the water. Soon it would be time to activate the Chairman's plan.

XOXOX---

Chapter End!

Author's Note:

Wow. That took me three days to write. I couldn't find any time to with all the stuff mentioned at the start of the chapter! I'm just glad I was able to get it done! This chapter also makes _The Eldest Sister _my longest fanfiction with the most chapters! (That's a personal record!) Now I think I understand when an author says a chapter is a filler chapter (Yeah, a filler chapter with a few bits of important information). Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to get a chapter out over the weekend. I should be able to write more next week once the presentation and paper for school are done. Presentation due tomorrow… paper due Friday. For the same class… See you next time!

P.S.

Yes Tsukune will be paired with Moka in this, but it'll be a minor part of the story.


	8. Chapter 7: Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

XOXOX---

Chapter 7: Feelings

"Naruto! Why don't you come over here?"

Naruto sighed. He looked up and saw the pink haired Moka waving enthusiastically from the entrance to their hotel. He had been planning to sneak away somewhere to enjoy his day in the strange city. Giving up he walked over towards the group of teens, which was missing Gin.

"We're going to walk around the city for the day, want to come?" Moka asked cheerily.

"Fine."

"You're going out with _that _on?" Kurumu said incredulously. They were all dressed in normal cloths, at least normal for the human world. Naruto however was still in his orange and black jumpsuit. Though the top was unzipped to reveal a plain white shirt.

"Yes. I don't care what other's think of my clothing," Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly, he didn't see good things out of this.

"Leave him alone, Kurumu-chan," Rei said quietly. She glanced at Naruto. "It is his choice."

Naruto sighed once again. He nodded at Rei before his stubbornness could make him walk away. It was going to be a long day.

XOXOX---

Naruto's mood took a complete one-eighty when they found a ramen stand for lunch.

"How can you eat so much?" Yukari asked in amazement as Naruto finished his sixth bowl.

"I don't know," Naruto shrugged. "I can and I love it!"

Mizore coughed slightly.

Naruto glanced at her, "Yes?"

"Where does it all go?"

Naruto opened his mouth, then his stomach growled at him. Naruto looked down at it and closed his mouth. "I have no idea."

Inside the seal the Kyuubi chuckled as a giant bowl of ramen sat in front of him.

XOXOX---

Kurumu glared at the back of the pink haired Moka. She knew what Moka was trying to do. Moka was stealing HER Tsukune! Kurumu growled. _'Who does she think she is?'_

Kurumu proceeded to walk faster and _accidentally _shoved Moka away.

The pink haired girl stumbled forward in surprise. Quickly she turned to see Kurumu holding tightly to Tsukune's arm, the succubus was sticking her tongue at Moka.

Moka growled.

XOXOX---

Ruby, Rei, and Sun watched the two groups interact. They smiled slightly at Naruto's interaction with Yukari and Mizore.

"He can be nice," Ruby had joked, earning her a glare from Rei. The witch chuckled lightly before apologizing.

Sun nodded and quickly wrote on her board "I can see why you like him."

"Yeah," Rei whispered. "The problem is he doesn't like me very much."

Ruby put a comforting hand on the vampire's shoulder, "Have you talked to him since he saved you?"

"No. I haven't tried."

Sun suddenly got an evil grin on her face. She shoved Rei forward, towards the ramen stand. Rei turned to glare only to find the white board in her face. "Talk to him. Now."

Rei was taken aback at the serious look on the girl's face. Slowly she nodded. "Fine."

XOXOX---

"Naruto?"

Naruto stopped eating his ramen, the chop sticks halfway to his mouth. Slowly, but surely, his grin began to fade from his face, replaced by a weary look of resignation. He turned his head to see Rei standing there, looking at the ground. She was biting her lip slightly as she looked up at him with apologetic eyes.

"You want to talk, right?" Naruto wanted to groan when she nodded. _'I need to do this.' _Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a few of the land's currency. He placed the amount on the counter and stood up. "Follow me. Yukari, Mizore, I'll see you later."

Naruto and Rei disappeared around the city block. Ruby and Sun walked towards Mizore and Yukari.

"So, are we going to follow them?" Ruby asked. All three looked towards the snow girl who was counting silently.

As soon as she reached twenty Mizore began to follow. Ruby shrugged and she followed Mizore.

XOXOX---

Naruto led Rei down an alley. He opened his mouth to speak, "I -."

"I'm sorry!" Rei then did something Naruto never thought her capable of. She bowed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Naruto realized she was crying. He opened his mouth but she cut him off, again.

"I shouldn't have forced you to stay with me. I shouldn't have taken you away from your home for my own selfish reasons. Just because you calmed the ghoul in me doesn't give me the right to keep you from your friends," Rei looked up at Naruto, her crimson eyes, overflowing with tears.

Naruto ignored the mad laughter of the Kyuubi and placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. "Rei, I-."

The vampire collapsed against him and buried her head into his shoulder, weeping silently. Naruto was speechless. His hand came up and he gently patted the top of her head, confusion written on his face.

"Rei. Rei, listen to me," Naruto spoke softly. "I know what it's like to fight against something trying to control you."

'_**You really think you could fight my power off?'**_

'_Fuck off, fur ball!'_

Naruto took a deep breath, ignoring the Kyuubi's growl, "Rei, I –."

The concrete underneath them suddenly disappeared. Naruto's and Rei's eyes widened in surprise. The air above them shimmered and something shoved them into the hole.

XOXOX---

"What was that?" Ruby cried out.

Yukari was rubbing at her eyes furiously to see if she had been mistaken. "The ground ate them!"

Mizore heard fast scribbling and glanced at Sun. _'Did she…? No…right?'_

'Follow me.'

"Did you have something to do with this?" Mizore asked, her eyes narrowing. Sun merely smiled before pointing to her writing. Mizore sighed, it wasn't like they had anything else to do.

XOXOX---

Naruto groaned and pushed himself off the ground. He heard a quiet moan from a few feet away. "Rei?"

"N-Naruto? Where are we?"

"I don't know, I can't see."

Naruto rubbed at his eyes. When he opened them again he saw a faint glow outlining the… tunnel. The glow was getting closer.

"Rei, stand up."

Naruto dimly saw her outline as she stood and staggered slightly. He moved forward and caught her before she fell. "Naruto?"

His grip tightened around her shoulder, "I have a bad feeling."

The light grew larger until it revealed itself as a flashlight. "Uzumaki Naruto?" a deep voice asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"Follow me," the deep voice said. The light suddenly spun around and a very tall figure was outlined. The figure began to move down the tunnel, leaving Naruto and Rei with the only choice to follow.

Naruto's bad feeling grew stronger with each step.

After what seemed to be hours they reached a large cavern. The air was cold and moist, much colder than it was in the city. Naruto saw the air shimmering, cutting the cavern in two. On one side he, Rei, and the strange person stood. On the other were Tskune and his friends.

"Naruto? Rei-nee-chan?" Kokoa asked in confusion.

Naruto ignored her and turned towards the figure, pulling out a kunai, "Where are we?"

"Deep under the ocean, so the humans wont be able to discover us," the person said. The person turned slowly, revealing it to be a heavily scared man. The man smirked. "The chairman's test will begin now!"

The man took off in a sprint towards the shimmering air and a hole opened in it just in time for him to pass through. Before Naruto or Rei could react the exit behind them was sealed by another barrier. Naruto growled.

"Naruto!" Rei pushed him away from the spot where he was standing just as another hole appeared. Rei caught herself before she fell in. "What's going on?"

From the hole, Sun rose standing on a platform of the shimmering air. In her hands was a strange looking mirror.

"The Lilith Mirror?" Yukari asked. "Why does Sun-chan have the mirror?"

Moka darted forward towards the barrier, her hand slipping the bracelet around her wrist, allowing her true self to appear. "Naruto! Don't look at the mirror!"

"Wha-?"

Naruto's blue eyes traveled across the mirror and a blinding flash lit up the area. Naruto felt a fist enter his gut and he went flying across the cavern, he crashed in the rock wall.

Naruto looked up to find a figure standing where Sun and the hole had been. The figure wore an evil grin. Naruto's eyes widened. The person was dressed in the same outfit Naruto wore. His hands were clawed; his hair was wild hung over his face. The man's teeth were elongated and the three whisker-like marks on each cheek were thick. The man's grin chilled Naruto to the bone as the man lifted his head.

Two blood red eyes with cat-like… no, fox-like slits for pupils stared at Naruto.

"Well, well, well," the man took a step forward. "I don't think your precious father ever planned for something like this."

Naruto shot to his feet, and sprinted towards Rei with a burst of speed.

"Now, now. We can't have that now."

Naruto didn't even see the man move. He _did _see the chakra covered fist just before it slammed into his face. The chakra was red. _'Holy shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!'_

The man before him laughed. His laugh sent chills though everybody. "You realize it, don't you? You, Uzumaki Naruto, are going to die here!"

The Kyuubi no Kitsune once again walked free.

XOXOX---

Chapter End!

Authors Note: Haha! I finally finished it! Plus, I left an evil little cliff-hanger! (Now the reader in me is wanting to kill/hurt/maim the writer in me.) Sorry about the long update, I have no other reason except I was lazy. But I got it out and that's what counts! See you next chapter!


	9. Chapter 8: The Battle Is On!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

XOXOX---

Chapter 8: The Battle Is On!

Uzumaki Naruto was never one to give up. Through his sheer determination he had stayed a top Gamabunta's head. Through sheer stubbornness he had refused to give up when facing Sabaku no Gaara. When learning the Rasengan he had never stopped until his body refused to move. Naruto showed his true potential when he fought Kakuzu of Akatsuki, unleashing a premature Futon: Rasenshuriken on the masked man. And after many failed attempts, the blonde shinobi finally mastered using Sage mode and had defeated the leader of Akatsuki. In the faces of incredible odds, Uzumaki Naruto had prevailed.

But now…

Deep down, Naruto had known he could never defeat the Kyuubi if the fox somehow managed to escape its prison. Now, Naruto knew he, and very likely everyone else in the area wouldn't live to see sun rise the next day. The Kyuubi stood mere feet before him, in a human form that was nearly identical to his own, emulating killing intent that would have a lesser person grounded. Naruto felt the cold claws of fear grip his heart, his breathing stopped as his heart skipped a beat.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!'_

Slowly, very slowly, he pushed himself away from the rock wall. With his blue eyes closed he took a deep breath. The blue eyes that opened were now fierce and determined. After all, even when faced with death Uzumaki Naruto was not on to give up. He would keep fighting until he was dead, and then some.

"You can't win brat," the Kyuubi said, his voice was deep, yet not as deep as it was when he was the giant fox.

Naruto glared.

"Do you think that will intimidate me?"

Naruto didn't speak instead he glanced towards Rei and found her watching the Kyuubi warily. Her red eyes caught his and Naruto got the unspoken message. Naruto smirked. His hand flew together into his favorite seal. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto's chakra flared and instantly a few hundred surrounded the Kyuubi in a circle, masking Rei within their ranks. The Kyuubi's eyes gleamed with amusement. "Come then, brat!"

The Naruto clones surged forward…

XOXOX---

Moka found herself unable to break the shimmering air that made up the barrier separating her from the battle. All of her survival instincts were yelling at her to start running as fast as she could in the opposite direction. She couldn't run though, who knew what destruction the Kyuubi would unleash upon the human world. "We have to find that mirror!"

Kurumu looked upon her long time rival with curiosity. "Why are you so concerned? Any of us could beat that guy in an instant. He has no youkai."

Kokoa was clutching the sword form of her bat Ko to her chest. She was shaking violently just by seeing the one tail of red chakra that covered the Kyuubi. Yukari was standing next to her, holding her up. "Kokoa-chan, what's wrong?"

Kokoa shook her head furiously, refusing to speak. She, like Moka, knew what was standing just yards on the other side of the barrier.

"We need to find Sun and cover up that mirror before it's too late!" Moka snapped, her head searching the cavern for any sign of the older girl.

"Moka-san? What's wrong?" Tsukune asked. He stepped forward to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. There was a small spike in youkai and Moka flinched.

From the barrier a large portion of Naruto clones exploded into smoke, bringing a wave of oppressive youkai with them. Instantly Tsukune, Yukari, and Kokoa were grounded. Each was having a difficult time breathing let alone moving. On the other side of the barrier, a sadistically grinning three-tailed Kyuubi tore into the Naruto clones with vigor.

"That's why!" Moka looked around sharply, cursing, as she was the only one who was able to stand fully. "That is the Kyuubi no Kitsune! If we don't stop the Lilith Mirror that thing will escape and the human world will be destroyed!"

There was a collective gasp from the others and Moka moved to help them stand. She released a burst of her youkai in hopes to counter the Kyuubi's youkai. It worked and everyone found themselves able to breath easier. "How are we going to find he?" Mizore asked.

"I don't know," Moka kicked at the ground in frustration. "Damn it! Who knows how long it will be before the Kyuubi breaks the barrier?"

"The Kyuubi will no break free of the barrier," a deep voice said from behind the group. They turned to see the strange man standing behind him, a smile seen from underneath the hood of his cloak.

"You are the person who brought Naruto and Rei here," Ruby brandished her staff in a threatening manor. "Where's Sun?"

The man chuckled before raising his hand. A tunnel appeared in the rocks at his feet. "Down there; but you Ruby-san. You are the Chairman's assistant, you already know what's going on."

Ruby looked at the man like he was crazy.

"You do know what's going on, right?" Ruby shook her head no. The man sighed loudly. "I'm going to hurt him next time I see him."

XOXOX---

The Chairman sneezed rather violently. "Someone must be talking about me," he chuckled evilly. "What for, I wonder," suddenly his glowing eyes widened. "Oh my, I forgot to tell Ruby the plan," he paused momentarily. "Oh well, nothing _too _bad should happen."

XOXOX---

"Any way," the man glanced towards the loud battle going on behind the barrier. "I can't let any of you pass to stop the fight. It's all the part of the Chairman's plan."

"What plan?" Moka hissed, wishing she the Belmont whip on her.

The man chuckled. "Now that's for me to know, and for you never to find out!"

"Then I will make you tell me!" Moka sprinted forward and launched a devastating kick into the man's gut. "Know your place!"

The man gasped for air, letting a smirk form on Moka's face. The smirk vanished as a column of stone crashed into her, sending her flying across the cavern. She hit the far wall and slumped to the ground.

"Bastard!" Tsukune was behind the man in an instant, his fist cocked back, ready to unleash hell upon the man that had hurt Moka.

Another column rose out of the ground and knocked Tsukune in the chin, snapping his head up. The man spun and placed a kick in Tsukune's ribs sending him flying away. Without pausing the man pulled out a kunai from his cloak and parried away the cards that were aimed for his head, all the while his eyes were covered by his hood. "You will need much more to hurt me!" He flicked his wrist and the kunai shot towards Mizore who countered with her own ice kunai. The snow girl then slammed her claw like hands into the ground. Ice spikes shot up in a path towards the man who jumped over them. He landed on a column of stone that shot up from the little field of ice. "That's more like it!"

He quickly twisted to his side and Kurumu flew past him, her long nails missing his nose by inches. The man chuckled for ducking under Ruby's wand as she too flew by him. He quickly sprung away from the column just as Kokoa, wielding the war hammer that was Ko, slammed Ko into it, reducing the stone to dust. The man rolled across the ground before coming to his feet. A wide smile split what little of his face they could see. The smile suddenly vanished as his head snapped forward and he stumbled, his body following his head. He turned to see the silver haired Moka standing there, her fist outstretched and her youkai rolling over of her in waves.

She was pissed. The man gulped, after all, you know what they say: "Hell hath no fury like a women scorned." _'That goes double for vampires.'_

XOXOX---

Naruto opened his eyes to reveal the yellow eyes of Sage mode. With a seal he canceled his clones and stood ready. The three-tailed form of the Kyuubi came charging at him through the smoke and he jumped forward and caught the demon's punch. His momentary victory did not last long as the Kyuubi's red chakra created a separate fist that knocked Naruto away. As the Uzumaki was hit away, Rei sprinted in and began to relentlessly attack the Kyuubi.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Rei brought her hand to her mouth and the giant fireball consumed the Kyuubi. To the casual on looker the Kyuubi looked to be defeated but Rei didn't even think that for a second. Her hands were already in a new pattern of seals just as Naruto followed by three clones came rushing back into the fight. "Doton: Earth Spikes!"

Rei's spikes tore through the area she though the Kyuubi to be. She grinned in satisfaction when she heard a small grunt and the Kyuubi appeared out of the smoke and dust, a small hole closing up on his hand.

"You managed to hurt me," he nodded to her. "Very well. I'll kill you first."

"Like hell you will!" Naruto yelled as he and his clones surrounded the Kyuubi. All four of them jumped forward with the toad style of taijutsu.

The Kyuubi twitched and three more tails erupted out of nowhere, bringing the total amount up to six in the chakra cloak. Instantly Naruto and his clones were repelled by the exploding force. Rei noted that a small crater formed around the Kyuubi. _'At least his six-tailed form isn't anywhere near as violent as Naruto's was.'_

The red chakra suddenly began to darken, making it harder but still possible to see the Kyuubi's human form. A roar shook the cavern as a skeletal form appeared around the chakra cloak. **"I'm going to enjoy this!"**

Rei didn't doubt him.

XOXOX---

CRACK!

Moka twisted her head towards the barrier so fast her neck cracked. Her eyes widened as a long crack ran through the shimmering air. The man swore and opened the tunnel entrance, noticeably farther from where it originally was. "More power!" he yelled before sealing it up with his damned ability. Moka felt a bit of relief when the crack disappeared. The man looked at Moka and the others who had gather in a group. "It seems my job is almost done."

"What do you mean?"

The man remained silent.

Ruby's eyes narrowed in his direct. _'What are you planning, headmaster?' _

XOXOX---

Chapter End!

Author's Note: Yes! This is the longest chapter yet (word wise) and I'm happy to say I got it done in only a few hours. As you can see I took a slightly different approach to my writing style, mainly focusing not making the story seem rushed. This battle is very important! Anyway thank you for all the reviews up to this point, and keep them coming! See you next time!


	10. Chapter 9: The Sage and the Kitsune

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

XOXOX---

Chapter 9: The Sage and the Kitsune

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

They were going to fail.

"**Your pathetic clones won't stop me!"**

They were going to die.

"Rasengan!"

When they died, the Kyuubi would break free and no doubt kill everything in the area.

"**Rasengan!"**

There was nothing they could do to stop it.

Naruto swore as the Kyuubi's super charged Rasengan tore through his own. The Uzumaki switched himself with a clone just in time to escape death. He took off in a sprint, passing Rei who was finishing up a long string of hand seals. The vampire's eyes snapped open and her hair began to rise from the chakra and youkai surrounding her. "Raiton: Burst!"

A large ball of blue lightning, easily the size of a Goukakyuu, raced towards the Kyuubi, it's lightning bolts lashing out in front. The Kyuubi's eyes widened before the attack hit. Rei gasped. The Kyuubi stood unhurt. His hair was maybe a bit more wild and his clothes singed. His eyes were narrowed in a surprised fury. **"That was the Rokubi's jutsu. And it hurt!"**

Rei felt a small victory at being able to hurt the Bijuu. The feeling didn't last long as the chakra tails rocketed towards her. She fell back, allowing Naruto to take her place. Wielding two chakra-covered kunai, Naruto jumped back into the battle and began combating the tails. He dove under them and came up, slicing into one. All that did was separate the chakra long enough for him to get by, but bit by bit he was getting closer to the Kyuubi.

XOXOX---

Tsukune flipped over the man's shoulder, bringing down a kick onto the man's back. With a grunt the hooded man stumbled forward into Moka's kick. He ended up flying straight into a wall of ice that created cuff like appendages to keep him in place. Kurumu chuckled. "You are going to tell us what the Chairman is planning. Or else."

"Or else what?"

Kurumu's smile became absolutely evil, sending a shiver down the man's spine. "Or else, we are going to start cutting things off."

Without warning three columns of stone rose out of the ground and shot Kurumu into the air. The succubus screamed in rage and flew back down only to find the man gone. A little ways away Mizore looked around franticly for the man. _'Up? Left? Right?'_

"Below!"

Mizore gave a yelp as she was dragged underground until only her head remained above the stone. She glared at the man who quickly moved away before repeating the action with everyone else. He sighed in relief once he got everyone immobile.

"Stop struggling. You will only waste energy. Do not worry. The Kyuubi is the only thing that's going to do harm to your friends."

"What the hell do you mean?" Kokoa yelled. The man stayed silent, his eyes on the battle on the other side of the barrier.

XOXOX---

Naruto struggled to win against the Kyuubi in the short knife battle. Well… Naruto was using his chakra-covered kunai's, the Kyuubi was using his chakra covered claws. But those claws were successfully parrying Naruto's jabs and slashes. Naruto growled as both his kunai blades broke. Thinking quickly the blonde ninja created a Rasengan in both his hands and slammed them into the Kyuubi's chest. The jutsu did nothing but force the Kyuubi to step back.

"**My turn!"**

Naruto felt a tail slap across his face, sending him to the ground AND leaving a chakra burn under his eye. He quickly scrambled away before the Kyuubi could follow up with anything else. He stopped when he reached Rei who was standing on guard. The Uzumaki collapsed, breathing heavily. His eyes wearily watch the Kyuubi who was making no moves to attack. Naruto closed his eyes and grunted, forcing his muscles to work. Slowly he stood, stumbling slightly. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Three other Naruto clones appeared and one of them stepped next to Rei, brandishing two kunai at the Kyuubi. Suddenly the Kyuubi shot forward and launched into a taijutsu battle with Rei and the clone. Naruto felt Rei's youkai slowly fading and quickly began his jutsu. _'Rotation! Shape! Power! Wind!'_

Naruto stood to his full height, his hair blowing around violently because of the chakra gathered in his palm. "Rei! Get back!"

The vampire attempted to jumped away from the Kyuubi but a tail caught her in mid-air… and pierced right through her stomach and out the end. She gasped in pain before she slumped over the tail. The Kyuubi began to cackle as the tail receded, dropping Rei to the ground.

"FUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!"

The Kyuubi never saw the jutsu coming until it collided with his chest. His eyes widen in surprise as the wind chakra began to tear through his chakra cloak. "What the hell?" The Rasenshuriken exploded.

"Rei!" Naruto yelled, sprinting over to her prone form. He saw her eyes closed and a small almost peaceful look on her grabbed her wrist in desperation, tears streaming down his eyes. "Rei!"

"N-Naruto," the reply was so quiet Naruto almost didn't hear it.

"Rei!" Naruto slipped her hand into his and squeezed. "Come on, Rei! Don't die on me!"

"N-Naruto-kun," she whispered. Her red eyes gazed over his face. She smiled softly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything bad I did to you."

Naruto forced down a sob and nodded. "I know. I forgive y-you."

Rei gave a small sigh. "Th-thank you." Her eyes closed again and her breathing slowed until finally her body went limp.

"REI! REI! **REI-CHAN!"**

"**God damn that hurt like a bitch!"**

Naruto's head snapped around, his eyes narrowing in rage. The Kyuubi stepped out of a decent sized crater, eight-tails swirling around him. The Bijuu chuckled.

"**So the vampire is finally dead. Good riddance," **he spotted the angry look on Naruto's face and laughed. **"Don't tell me you actually cared for the whore? If you did, you'll be joining her soon!" **The Kyuubi's mad cackles filled the cavern as he gathered more chakra to form the ninth tail. His eyes opened in shock when he found he could. **"So, we are still connected, afterall."**

His red eyes snapped over to Naruto who was standing slowly and his eyes widened when they met Naruto's. Two brilliantly orange eyes stared into crimson ones, two plus like pupils in each. **"I'm going to kill you!" **And the demonic chakra cloak formed around Naruto, a deep orange in color. The Jinchuuriki disappeared in a burst of speed, leaving nothing more than an orange flash of light before his fist buried itself into the Kyuubi's shocked face.

A loud crack split the air as a section of the barrier collapsed and the hooded man appeared in front of Rei's body. Instantly he grabbed her body and disappeared outside the barrier as it reformed itself. Neither Naruto nor the Kyuubi noticed.

XOXOX---

The man placed Rei's body gently on the ground in front of Moka and the others, all of them looked on in horror. Suddenly they all rose out of the ground. Not sparing a second thought Moka and Kokoa ran towards their older sister. Without thinking Moka bit down into Rei's neck. _'Please let this work!'_

"I'm going to see if Sun is done so we can get her some medical help," the man said before disappearing into the ground.

Kurumu looked over towards the fighting pair and was forced onto the ground by the sheer amount of youkai in the cavern. "H-how can he still fight?"

No one had an answer. All they knew was they definitely wanted to get to know Uzumaki Naruto better. That is if they survived.

XOXOX---

"Sun! Please tell me you are almost done!" the man said, his voice strained as he appeared in the small room he had made for Sun a few hundred feet under the larger cavern. The dark haired woman nodded and held up her hand. A small gem hung there, suspended over her hand. All around her were hundreds of identical gems, all silver in color. A large, triumphant grin was on her face. The man nodded in relief. "Good let's put the last phase into action!"

Sun nodded happily as the man lifted her up and the stone around them parted as the rocketed up.

XOXOX---

Moka pulled away from her sister. "I've done all I can. Her vampire blood must do the rest."

"How is she, one-sama?" Kokoa asked in worry. Her hand was currently squeezing Rei's hand.

"She will live for now. At least the wound has closed up and hopefully the internal bleeding has stopped. We won't know unless we see a doctor for her," Moka fell back onto her butt and watched the battle. "If we make it out of here."

The ground next to her suddenly shook and Sun and the man suddenly appeared.

"You!" Moka growled and saw Sun was holding the Lilith mirror in her left hand. She moved to attack the woman but a small column of stone stopped her.

"Wait."

Sun held up her right hand to reveal a small silver gem that strangely resembled a crystal in shape. Suddenly Moka felt all of the youkai being given off by the Kyuubi and Naruto begin to move towards the gem. Her eyes widened in fascination as the youkai began to _spin _around the gem, creating orange and red rings. "What in the world?"

XOXOX---

Naruto took a punch in the throat from the demon fox and simply brushed it off and punched the fox in the face. The kitsune roared in pain and all eight of his tail's converged on Naruto. The orange-eyed ninja dodge what he could and ignored all other wounds. They would all heal extremely fast anyway. He charged up a super Rasengan in his hand and drove into the tails, shredding them until the Kyuubi counteracted with his own. They lunged towards each other and growled as each fist was caught.

"**You can't beat me, little human!" **the Kyuubi roared and pure chakra forced Naruto away from the fox.

"**You god damn fox!" **Naruto yelled. He slammed his hand into the ground and watched as the tremor unseated the Kyuubi. **"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"**

Over a thousand Naruto's appeared in the cavern and all of them charged the Kyuubi. The demon fox merely swore and dove into the clone's ranks, attempting to get to the original.

XOXOX---

"Tell me when I can cover the mirror!" the man yelled as a screeching sound filled the air.

XOXOX---

The Kyuubi turned sharply as all of the clones around him disappeared.

"**FUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!" **The Kyuubi could only stare at the super charged Rasenshuriken that cut into him at incredible speeds. _**'Son of a bitch!' **_The jutsu exploded and the Kyuubi had a view of a barely standing Naruto looking towards him with a look of pure and unadulterated _rage_.

The Kyuubi coughed and pushed himself from the ground. His arm was severed and most likely just gone. He was bleeding heavily but he felt his chakra closing the wounds quickly. His gaze traveled over the blonde again who was kneeling, the chakra gone. **"You look half-dead."**

Naruto raised his hand and flicked the fox off, earning a chuckled from the Bijuu.

"**You even fight until the very end," **the fox stepped forward, wincing as pain shot up his leg. _**'No one, not even the other Bijuu have ever hurt me so much.'**_ He took another step. **"I must admit human. You are strong."**

His eyes were locked with Naruto's for every step. The blondes blue eyes showed no fear, only weariness. The Kyuubi reached the Uzumaki and stared down at him.

"**Goodbye, Uzumaki Naruto," **he brought his clawed hand down.

XOXOX---

"Now?"

Sun nodded and the Lilith mirror disappeared into the bag.

XOXOX---

A millimeter above Naruto's head, the Kyuubi's arm disappeared with his entire body, right back into the seal. Naruto fell onto his side, and he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Holy shit. I-I-I'm alive. I'm actually alive!" His eyelids began to droop. "Rei!"

A loud crack split the air, signaling the barrier breaking. He pushed himself to his feet and began to limp towards the others.

XOXOX---

"Moka?" The silver-haired vampires head snapped towards Rei who was struggling to get to her feet.

"Nee-chan! You shouldn't stand!"

"Naruto-kun? How is he?" Rei asked, ignoring Moka's concern.

"He's alive, a bit worse for wear but alive," Moka said softly.

Rei smiled and pulled herself up, using Moka's arm as a support. "That's good."

Her head turned to see Naruto limping towards them. He walked past Sun and the man, ignored Kurumu and Yukari's questions, brushed away Tsukune's hand that tried to get him to sit down. He walked right up to Rei. All rational though was gone from his mind as his blue eyes gazed into her red ones. Without thinking he reached out and pulled her towards him, his lips smashing down onto hers.

Without hesitation Rei returned the kiss.

After a few seconds the two pulled apart, still embraced and smiled at each other… before promptly falling to the ground in a tangled, unconscious heap.

XOXOX---

Chapter End!

Author's Notes: HELL YEAH! That was my favorite/longest chapter by far! As for the rest of the Chairman's plan, that'll be explained next chapter. And now the main pairing is revealed, I highly doubt anyone thought that it wasn't going to happen. Read and Review. See you next time!


	11. Chapter 10: Overkill

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

XOXOX---

Chapter 10: Overkill

Naruto groaned when light suddenly flooded his vision. Without realizing he was moving he grabbed the ends of his blanket and pulled them over his head. "Five more minutes, Sakura-chan," he murmured turning over and falling back asleep. He got what felt like three seconds of peace.

"WAKE UP!"

WHAM!

Naruto grunted as something small jumped onto his back and jumped off. "Who the hell?" He turned back over and sat up get a look at whoever had disturbed his sleep. "Kokoa, why the hell would you wake me up?" He looked at the clock by his bedside of the hotel room. "At eight in the morning no less." He didn't even think to look for Tsukune or Gin, who were both standing by the door watching with interest.

"We're all going out," Kokoa crossed her arms and smirked for some reason Naruto couldn't comprehend.

"Go for you all. I'll catch up in six hours or so," Naruto put his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes. Big mistake.

WHAM!

Kokoa had jumped and buried both feet into Naruto's side, forcing him to sit up and hold his ribs. Once he could breath without pain he glared at the red head. "I'm going to get you back for that."

Kokoa stuck her tongue out at Naruto and turned to leave. "Be downstairs in half an hour or I'll come back to wake you up."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto muttered and waited until she left. He stood out of the bed and found himself mostly clothed. "What the hell? What did we do last night?"

"You don't remember?" Tsukune asked in surprise. Then he thought about it… he had seen Naruto take a few blows to the head. Naruto shook his head. "Nothing? Kyuubi, mirror, Rei? Nothing at all.

Naruto began to shake his head when all the memories came flooding back into his head. Slowly his expression changed to a stunned look. "How the fuck are we not dead?"

"The Lilith mirror's power was covered up just in time," Tsukune said.

"Ah, I see," Naruto turned to look at Gin. "Where were you, yesterday?" Gin smirked and pointed to the table next to his bed. Two large stacks of phone numbers stood in neat piles. Naruto looked back at the teen, a look of exasperation on his face. "If you ever are in the ninja world, there's a book you'd like."

"What book?"

"Never mind. I'll tell you if you ever visit Konoha," Naruto looked around. "Well I'd better take a shower."

"What are you going to do about Rei?" Tsukune asked suddenly. Gin also looked intrigued by the question.

"I'm going to talk to her, what else would I do?"

"Do you regret kissing her?"

Naruto stopped. He had indeed been thinking of the same question. "When I kissed her I wasn't think at all, but… no," he smiled, something that was almost foreign on his face to Tsukune and Gin. "I don't regret it at all," with that he grabbed a pair of his clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a much-needed shower.

XOXOX---

"So is he coming?" Moka, the pink haired one, asked as Tsukune and Gin exited the elevator.

"Yeah. Give him a few minutes," Gin said. "You still have to tell me what happened. Does it have something to do with Sun not being here?"

Kurumu nodded. "We'll tell you later. Nekonome-sensei, do you know where Sun_-chan_ is?" Kurumu barely held in her fury at Sun's name, but luckily their cat like teacher didn't pick up on it.

"She had to go to speak to the Chairman with Ishi-kun!" Nekonome purred slightly at the strange name.

"Ishi? Who's that?" Mizore asked.

"He's a Rokku-jin who went to Youkai Academy with Sun-chan! He was in the city and wanted to accompany Sun-chan for the day."

"Rokku-jin?" Kokoa asked.

"A rock man. Much like I am a snow woman. Rock people are much like us except they can manipulate rock and stone," Mizore spoke darkly.

"You don't think?" Kurumu began.

"It's got to be," Rei slammed her hand into her fist. Her eyes were burning with a flame of anger that wouldn't go out. "Nekonome-san, what's the Rock man's full name?"

Shizuka thought for a moment. "Ishi Ganseki? Yeah that sounds right!" She looked pleased with herself.

"Do you know when the bus driver will be returning?" a dark voice said from right behind the poor sensei. She jumped and clawed at the person who was behind her. Naruto jumped back holding his stinging face. "Ah! Sorry!"

"Oh, Uzumaki-kun. You startled me."

'_You think?' _Naruto thought darkly. "Sorry about that. Could you tell me when the bus driver will be returning?"

The hotel doors opened and low and behold the bus driver walked in. "Someone looking for me?"

Naruto looked straight at the bus driver, his eyes narrowed. "Could you please take me back to the academy so I can speak to the Chairman?"

"I'm going as well," Rei growled. Naruto nodded.

"Me too," Ruby said, speaking for the first time all morning. Naruto nodded at her as well.

"No can do," the bus driver shook his head. "I'm under strict orders not to bring any of you back until the Chairman tells me to."

Naruto walked right up to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look. I understand you're following orders but I'm going to warn you," he pointed over his shoulder at Rei. "Do you really want her to 'ask' you?"

The bus driver glanced at Rei, who drew her finger across her throat while smirked evilly. He turned back to Naruto and nodded. "You make a strong argument, my boy. You three, and no more," Moka pouted. "Follow me."

"Good choice."

XOXOX---

On the bus Naruto sat next to Rei and was busy whispering to her as Ruby looked back at them curiously.

"Are you angry I kissed you?" Naruto had started off the conversation.

Rei chuckled lightly. "No, Naruto-kun. I'm happy that you kissed me."

Naruto smiled, feeling relieved. "That's good."

Rei frowned slightly before looking away from him and out the window. "Do you regret kissing me?"

Naruto shook his head, not that she could see it. "That's the second time I've been asked that. I'm not going to lie to you," Rei felt her heart skip a beat. "I was not thinking at all when I kissed you," Rei felt a small pain in her chest as tears began to form. "But, I don't regret kissing you. In fact, I think that's the best choice I've made all week."

Rei turned to look at him, her eyes wide. "Do you really mean that? What about the horrible things I did to you?"

"First, yes. I meant that. Two, you didn't do any horrible things to me, just some slightly selfish things," Naruto's eyes held a look of understanding. "I know what it's like to have something you hardly have any control over. I don't know much about a ghoul but I know most of your choices were made by its influences. Besides, in the end it all worked out."

Rei nodded and decided to change the subject. Suddenly a thought hit her, "Are we… you know?"

Naruto's eyes widened. _'Shit, I didn't even think of that.' _He gave it a quick thought and nodded. "If you want to be."

Rei leaned over and kissed him, "Then you are now my boyfriend." Naruto couldn't help it and blushed. They sat in a comfortable silence until Rei spoke up again. "What about that Hyuuga girl?"

Naruto's eyes widened again. _'Double shit.' _"Shit!"

Rei chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, I'm confident you'll be able to fix things with her. I know she'll get over it."

Naruto nodded on the outside but inwardly he was pacing his mind like crazy. _'I doubt she'll get over it. Rei, you don't know Hinata.' _He was forced to change thoughts when the bus suddenly rolled to a stop.

"We're here."

Naruto put his pissed off face on and left the bus. It was time to pay the Chairman a visit.

XOXOX---

The Chairman frowned as his office doors were kicked down by one seriously pissed of ninja. On the other side of his desk, Sun and Ganseki were forced to take cover behind the Chairman in order to avoid the doors that landed exactly where they had been standing. Behind the Uzumaki walked Ichimaru's eldest daughter, his assistant, and the school bus driver.

"I thought I told you to keep them from coming here," the Chairman remarked casually to the bus driver.

The drivers smirked, mirth hidden in his glowing eyes, and took a puff from his cigar. "Look at the vampire. I took the best possible outcome for my well being."

The Chairman glanced at Ichimaru's daughter and found her absolutely furious. Her youkai was beginning to swirl around her. "I see."

He glanced back over to Naruto, noticing the boy's eyes were a yellow-green, before he stopped at his assistant. "I thought you were on vacation?"

"I have some questions that need to be answered," Ruby spoke dryly. The Chairman's eyebrow raised, she was also pissed.

"Very well," the Chairman nodded to the chairs in front of his desk. "Ask away."

He didn't flinch as one of the chairs flew right by him nearly taking out Sun on its way to the wall. A hole opened in the apparently stonewall and the chair went through it. "Don't be so casual, you know very well why we're here," Rei spoke very quickly and the Chairman realized she was going to get violent. Er… more violent.

"Yes. Now please sit down."

They remained standing.

The hooded man, Ganseki, frowned. "Please sit down before I force you to."

Naruto growled a warning. "You want to back that up?"

"Bring it, blondie," Ganseki moved forward but the Chairman held out his hand.

"Sit down. ALL of you!"

Everyone in the room took a chair, though Sun pulled Ganseki far away from the others. The bus driver sat in the middle to act as a median.

"Now, ask your questions."

Naruto spoke up. "What was your plan?"

The Chairman nodded. "Your question will no doubt answer many of the questions you three have. It was the only way to make a way for me to repay the debt I owe your father," he spoke quickly at the look of anger on Naruto's face. "I was not intending any serious harm to come to either of you. In fact, Ganseki was supposed to stay with you and help you fight the Kyuubi when it was released."

Ganseki glared at the Chairman, "You never told me that."

The Chairman nodded. "I forgot to do a lot of things with my little plan. The entire thing was a mistake on my part but in the end it worked," he carefully eyed each member in the office. "Uzumaki, I am truly sorry for the trouble I caused you. Yet, I do think you will find it worth while."

"Oh really, how?"

The Chairman smirked, "There is a certain kind of gem that can condense youkai, and when literally bathed in a certain youkai it can allow you to control it. The necklace that the fifth Hokage gave you was on that had been bathed, if you will, in the youkai and chakra of all of the Bijuu," Naruto's eyes widened at that. "I have here," the Chairman held up a gem that look exactly like the Hokage's necklace, except orange. "A gem that will allow you to completely control the Kyuubi's youkai AND chakra. If you take it my debt to your father is paid."

"If I don't take it?"

The Chairman looked a Naruto sharply. "Why wouldn't you want it?"

"I hate using the Kyuubi's power," Naruto spoke softly. "Twice when I have lost control, I hurt people I loved. Only once have I not and that was by sheer luck that no one was near me but my enemy. I will not accept that, nor do I expect you to uphold a debt to a dead man. My father wouldn't either."

Naruto stood up. "I'll be by the bus when you're done," he spoke to Rei. His eyes were blue when he looked at the Chairman again. "For your sake, I hope we do not see each other for a long time, if ever. I understand you were only trying to help me, _but_," Naruto's eyes flashed and became a cold blue. "If I am still angry at you when we next meet, I will kill you."

With that Naruto walked out of the Chairman's office.

The Chairman sighed. That could have gone better, but it could have gone worse. "Now, are there any other -?"

WHAM!

He was forced to stop talking as both of Rei's feet slammed into his chest. The force of the impact broke several ribs as well as shattering his chair. The Chairman landed on his back and gazed into the bloodthirsty eyes of the Chairman. "Just because Naruto-kun didn't resort to violence, doesn't mean I won't!"

The Chairman's eyes went wide as her foot came crashing down.

XOXOX---

Naruto heard a scream of pain as he slowly walked away from the office. He smirked. It would have been overkill if he'd done anything, anyway.

XOXOX---

Chapter End!

Author's Notes: Well since my Saturday night plans caver, I sat down and decided to update. I got several things across that I wanted to. A little bit of Naruto and Rei (I'm not very good at the fluffy stuff, but I think I'm doing okay so far), the strange gem (and it's not going to disappear), and the Chairman's punishment (which at the moment seems to be a little bit less. I'll see if you guys agree.). And I'm liking my newer chapters, getting longer in length and file size. Anyway, see you guys next time!


	12. Chapter 11: Waffles

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

XOXOX---

Author's Note: So, I got some mixed reviews for the last chapter but one particular thing kept on repeating (only twice but…). The reasons Naruto and Rei were able to threaten the bus driver and the Chairman was because those two didn't want to fight. Also, I realized I forgot to cover something last chapter, even though most of you probably figured it out on your own. You'll find out what it was in the A.N. at the bottom. Oh, before I forget, kudos to AznPuffyHair for guessing the fate of the strange gem. Anyway, here's the chapter!

XOXOX---

Chapter 11: Waffles

Rei looked down at the Chairman who was clutching his… _tender _place, rolling in pain. She sneered before reaching over to the desk and grabbing the orange gem. "Just in case," she whispered pocketing the gem. She turned and walked out of the office. "Bus driver, we'll wait for when you're done."

The bus driver waved her off. He waited until she had closed, or rather slammed, the door behind her. He stared down at his friends, his face contorting in an attempt to stop a chuckle. He succeeded for all of three seconds before he burst into laughter. "Why did you let her do that?"

The Chairman shakily got to his feet. "It was better than stopping her. If I did all it would have done was make her angrier. I can't harm any of Ichimaru's daughters otherwise he'll kill me."

"Not if I'm here to stop him," the bus driver blew smoke out of his mouth, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from the others.

"If I did hurt on of his daughters, I wouldn't let you stop him," the Chairman motioned for Ruby to grab him another chair. Thankfully for him, she complied.

"Oh? Being honorable all of a sudden," the bus driver smirked. "What brought this change on?"

The Chairman ignored his friend and turned towards the others. "Well, Sun, Ganseki. I don't think the rest of report is needed. Rei will give the gem to Naruto and that's all that matters."

"Sir, if I may ask," Ganseki's face, or what could be seen of it, was thoughtful. "Why give the kid a gem that can allow him full control of the Kyuubi's abilities. You're just placing a powerhouse right into the ranks of the shinobi powerhouses."

"I gave him that gem, Ganseki, because in a few short months, Naruto and myself will have a common enemy."

"Who?" Ganseki asked.

"You know exactly who."

Ganseki frowned. "Him, eh?"

The Chairman nodded. "Yes. It's been almost twenty years since I last saw him."

"Uh, sir. Who are you talking about?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"Shirahama Kizumaru," Ganseki spat out the name and his youki spiked slightly.

"Who is that?"

"Girl," the bus driver said before the Chairman could speak. "Pray you never find out."

XOXOX---

A few minutes later Ganseki, Sun, and Ruby returned to the bus while the driver and the Chairman talked in private. The rokku-jin still had his hood covering the top half of his head when he stepped onto the bus. He noticed Naruto and Rei tense up. No doubt they expected a fight. Ganseki sighed. It hurt his pride to do what he was about to do. He walked towards the couple.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you," he muttered, loud enough for the couple to hear him. "So is Sun. So, let bygones be bygones and start over?" Ganseki held out his hand to Naruto.

The blonde eyed the older man's hand before taking it in a handshake. "Apology accepted. I understand when you're following orders. I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Ishi Ganseki! Nice to meet you!" Ganseki smiled and took the seat right in front of Naruto and Rei.

"Ganseki-san," Rei spoke up. "Why don't you sit up by Sun and Ruby," she smiled sweetly. Ganseki opened his mouth to retort but something hit the back of his head. He turned to look over at Sun who was shaking her head and pointing to the seat across from her.

"Tch, alright. See you later, Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded and looked at Rei questioningly.

Rei only smiled. "I'll tell you later!" _'I still need to give him the gem. Maybe I should wait since they'll also be here.'_

Naruto shrugged, not wanting to put to much effort into the thought, he was mentally exhausted from the Chairman's information, even though there wasn't a great amount of it. One thing kept on bugging him. _'Why does that man owe my father? What did dad do?'_

Naturally no one answered him.

XOXOX---

Later that night Naruto lay awake in his bed, staring blankly at the hotel ceiling. Tsukune and Gin were in their respective beds, asleep. When they had gotten back to the hotel from the academy, Rei had saved Naruto the trouble of explaining what happened. Afterwards the two of them had been able to spend the entire day walking around the city. It had been a largely uneventful day after that, even though dating was such a strange thing to Naruto.

He rolled over and closed his eyes. Quickly he began to slip away from reality and his mind slowed.

There was only one problem.

It wasn't sleep.

"**Hello, ningen."**

Naruto stared into the large red eyes of the Kyuubi. The seal still separated them, keeping the giant demon at bay. Naruto noticed it looked more intact than it had in years. Pushing that aside he scowled at the demon. "I was wondering what happened to you."

The Kyuubi scowled back, or at least the giant fox version of a scowl. **"That mirror only gave me a physical form with the power that I held. To my dismay I found out I was still attached to you. Yet, I have to wonder,"** the Bijuu paused for effect. **"What would have happened had I killed you. Clearly we were still connected, one-tail's worth of my current chakra remained here while the other eight were with me. But would it have killed us both? Or would I have merely continued on?"**

"You probably would have died with me, fox," Naruto was amazed he had never thought what would have happened.

The Kyuubi… smiled. **"So you think. Currently if I were to somehow kill you, it would kill me. All nine-tails of my current power are here, as well as my soul. However, out there, if you had died I would have lost a single tail. My soul was free, and I would eventually gain back that tail. You are very lucky Uzumaki Naruto. Very lucky."**

Naruto stared at the Kyuubi. A handful of questions were running through his head, but the one he asked was the one he had given the least amount of thought. "Why do you keep saying current when referring to your power?"

"**You remember the scroll the pervert summoned when he wanted to **_**alter **_**the seal. The yang of my chakra is sitting here before you, as well as my conscience. The yin half was eaten by the damned Shinigami along with your father's soul. I am sure if I were free, I would develop new yin chakra, though it would take some years," **the Kyuubi sounded extremely annoyed at that fact.

"Why are you telling me this? We are enemies, the battle of few days ago made that fact as clear as day and night."

"**Tell me, brat, for I am curious. Why did you not accept the glowing eyed monster's gift?"**

Naruto narrowed his eyes at being ignored. "You already know it. I hate using your power."

"**You don't believe anything can control my power do you?"**

"Not your full power, no," Naruto shook his head.

The Kyuubi grinned. **"You are foolish boy. You have given me an upper hand in this little war of ours."**

Naruto turned around and began to walk away from the Kyuubi, fading as he did. "You are the fool. You have no way get an upper hand on me unless that mirror is used again. I will make sure, that never happens again!"

The Uzumaki vanished, leaving a fuming fox. **"You are very dull, Uzumaki. You don't realize you will soon need my power more than ever. Then I will break free of this seal."**

XOXOX---

The next day arrived in the strangest way possible. It was roughly a week to go before Ichimaru was supposed to take Naruto back to Konoha, and to the blonde ninja, everything started off fine. With the few new additions of Gin and Ganseki, the group went out to a restaurant for breakfast. Nothing unusual happened. Well, nothing unusual happened to the guys of the group. However, if you were to ask one of the girls, they would say that breakfast was what had caused most of the happenings of the course of the day.

It all started ultimately over waffles.

"Hey, Tsukune. What are waffles?" Naruto asked, staring at the strange word on the menu. Next to him Rei giggled at the innocent look on his face.

The dark-haired boy laughed. "You don't have waffles on your world?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Alright. You should get them, waffles are delicious!" Tsukune never saw Kurumu, who was of course sitting next to him, shift slightly. The succubus had a somewhat plotting grin on her face.

"Can't you just tell me what they are?" Naruto whined. He didn't want to get something that he wouldn't like.

"Ah, sorry. It's kinda hard to describe them."

"How is it hard to describe, its food!"

Tsukune laughed again and just reassured the blonde would like it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kurumu's hand slip under the table. "So, Tsukune! You like waffles?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Why do you ask, Kurumu-chan?"

"Now I know what to make you when we're married!"

Lift-off.

The pink-haired Moka, who was one Tsukune's other side, glared directly at Kurumu. If looks could kill, Kurumu would be dead. Yukari frowned, "Who says he'll marry you?"

Strangely, Ruby and Mizore, didn't react. They just watched, it was almost as if the two were moving on. The snow-girl merely looked at Kurumu who seemed to be waiting for a retort.

"Mizore-chan?" Tsukune asked, hesitantly.

She blinked. "Hmmm? Yes, Tsukune?"

"You were pretty quiet there," he said.

Mizore blushed lightly. "I'm happy you're concerned for me, Tsukune!" For some reason the words didn't seem to have as much meaning as they used to. _'Why is that? Are my feelings changing?' _ Deep down, Mizore knew her feelings for Tsukune were changing to him being more of a friend. Quickly, she cast a glance towards Naruto, the ninja was talking quietly with Rei. The elder of the vampire sisters had her eyes on Mizore. Rei's eyebrow raised and Mizore could only shrug. The snow girl thought if Rei wasn't there… maybe she would move in on the blonde ninja. Mizore shook her head rapidly getting those thoughts out of her head.

The rest of breakfast passed much like a normal breakfast.

The rest of the day however…

XOXOX---

Kurumu swore rather loudly, causing more than one person to glance at her in confusion, but she just didn't care. Tears streamed down her face in sadness and rage. Moka had won, she had won. "She can't have won. I can't let her…"

Tsukune had taken her aside after breakfast to talk. His words still rang in her head. He had picked Moka over her. Kurumu had ran off before Tsukune could say anything else.

"Kurumu-chan!"

She looked up and saw the brown-haired teen running down the street towards her. Suddenly, all rational thought left her mind, replaced by blind emotion. She wouldn't let Moka win. "Tsukune-kun," she whispered as he got closer, "Charm."

She never saw the silver-haired Moka standing right behind him. She never saw the kick that landed her on the ground, breaking the effects of her charm before they could sink in.

"Moka? What are you do-?" Tsukune began to move to help Kurumu up. Moka flung out her arm to stop him.

"Tsukune. Leave!" her voice held no room for argument. Reluctantly, Tsukune left the area.

"How dare you!" Moka yelled. She reached down and picked up the stunned Kurumu by the front of her sweatshirt, her eyes screamed pure rage. Moka tossed Kurumu into a wall and ignored the cries of the alarmed people around her. "If you ever show your face around me again, next time I won't be so nice!"

She turned around and walked away, leaving a sobbing Kurumu behind her.

Slowly the succubus stood up, ignoring all the offers for help, and walked in the opposite direction Moka had. Eventually she found herself in a park, in a nice secluded clearing surrounded by trees. There she fell against one of the trees and cried.

XOXOX---

"Do you hear something?" Naruto asked. He, Rei, and Yukari were taking a walk through one of the cities many parks, this one happened to have a lot of trees, after they had been separated from the other's by the morning crowds.

"I don't hear much but birds, nii-chan!" Yukari said happily from her place on the ninja's shoulders. When they reached the park she had jumped on his shoulders and refused to get down. Naruto found it funny and Rei found it cute.

"You need to be more specific, Naruto-kun."

Naruto thought for a moment. "I'm not sure if I can place it, it's really faint. Here, Yukari get down please," the young witch grumbled but jumped off his shoulders. "I'm going to go check it out, I'll find you two later!"

Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves before either could react.

"Nee-chan?" Yukari asked, her eyes wide in awe.

"Yes, Yukari-chan?"

"Do you think nii-chan could teach me how to do that?"

Rei laughed and patted the girl on her head. "Probably. Let's go, he'll catch up."

XOXOX---

Naruto could definitely tell what the sound was now. Someone was crying and attempting to be discrete about it. If he could only just find out which direction it was coming from. "Hello?"

A gasp from his right made Naruto jump into a small clearing. He looked around before find a blue-haired girl sitting against a tree. "Kurumu? What are you doing here? And, why are you crying?"

"Naruto-kun," the succubus whispered in a low but sweet tone.

Alarm's started ringing in Naruto's head in the form of the Kyuubi yelling for Naruto to, **"Get the hell away from her!"**

Before the ninja could move however the girl looked directly at him and her violet eyes met his blue ones.

"Charm."

XOXOX---

Chapter End!

Author's Notes: Finally! This past week has been very busy for me and I couldn't find much time to write. This next week is going to be just as busy but I'll try to update! Also it was brought to my attention by Vassago-Toxicity that Youkai does not mean demonic energy like I thought. The correct translation is youki, which I will be using from now on (though if I go back and fix earlier chapters depends on how lazy I am.)

Also, I do not hate Kurumu, she is actually one of my favorite Rosario + Vampire characters. Her actions in this chapter are to set up her role in the rest of the fic. So, see you next time and Happy Mother's Day!


	13. Chapter 12: Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

XOXOX---

Author's Notes: My first order of business is to congratulate/thank aznblackhowling for leaving the 100th review. HAHAHA! _The Eldest Sister _got 100 reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you to all of you that keep reading and reviewing, please continue to do so!

XOXOX---

Chapter 12: Destiny

"_Charm."_

It appeared as though nothing happened. Naruto blinked. Then he felt _it_. A small tug in his mind that sent shivers down his spine.

"Kurumu, what-"

"Naruto-kun," she whispered.

Naruto's mind proceeded to shut down and he felt himself being tugged away from control of his body. _'What the hell?'_

"Yes, Kurumu-chan?" _'What!? I didn't want to say that! Kyuubi, what's going on?'_

'_**It's called charm. She's controlling your will.'**_

'_The hell she is!'_

"Come here," the succubus whispered and Naruto took one step forward. He stopped as his right foot refused to leave the ground. "Please."

Naruto fought the tug and forced himself back into control of his body. Quickly he leapt back, severing the control of the charm. He landed in a crouch, breathing heavily. "What the hell did you do that for?" Then he remembered what had drawn him to the clearing. She had been crying. Instantly he regretted yelling at her when she burst into tears again.

He regretted it even more when she fell to the ground and curled up in a ball.

"Hey, Kurumu. Why are you crying?"

She didn't answer. Naruto sighed and made a shadow clone and sent it to get Rei and Yukari.

"Kurumu. I'm going to bring Rei and Yukari here. They might be able to help," he said calmly. _'I hope.' _

Less than a minute later Rei and Yukari appeared in the clearing in a swirl of leaves. "What's going on?"

Naruto shrugged. "I found her like this. She won't talk to me at all, I was hoping you could help her out…"

Kurumu stiffened at his words. _'Why did he lie?'_

Rei sighed, "In other words you have no idea what to do."

"I did the best thing I could think of," Naruto scowled.

Rei smiled, "Relax. I was just teasing. I'll teach you how to talk to women later," she winked. "Just go find something to do, or sit and watch. I don't care."

Naruto opted to sit with his back against a tree, "I'll watch."

A few minutes later Rei had coaxed Kurumu to stop crying and to talk to them. She currently sat with her back to a tree, a stuffed bear that Yukari had summoned with magic in her lap. She sniffled as she told what had transpired between her, Moka, and Tsukune earlier that day. Yukari scolded her quickly for her actions but Rei shushed the witch.

"I think you should reconsider Tsukune as your destined one," Rei said, catching Kurumu and Yukari off guard.

'_Destined one?' _Naruto thought but stayed silent. Maybe he could help here after all.

"I can't. Tsukune is my destined one, I won't be with anyone but him."

"That's bullshit," Naruto spoke from across the clearing. "Destined one? Why would you let destiny decide who you can be with?"

"Naruto-kun!" Rei snapped, but Naruto continued.

"Don't let destiny decide anything in your life," Naruto said sagely.

"I can't," Kurumu whispered.

"You can."

"No. It's the way of my race to have a destined one. Either we win their hearts or we end up alone. I can't be with anyone else."

"Bullshit." Kurumu looked up in surprise, her eyes red from tears, to find Naruto kneeling in front of her. "You _can_ be with someone else. You just have to find someone."

"I can't! Destiny says I have to be with Tsukune or be alone! Even if I wanted to, I couldn't change that!" Kurumu cried out, her tears returning. "You don't know what it's like to be alone!"

Naruto remained silent. His mind suddenly flashed back to a fight that happened almost four years ago. On the inside he smiled. Kurumu's head was bent down, tears falling from her cheeks.

"Yeah… I do."

Kurumu gasped.

"And… so what."

Kurumu narrowed her eyes in anger. "So what? Then you know what it feels like to be denied everything you want! So tell me," she hissed. "What did you do?"

"I kept moving forward and eventually it all worked out. Through all the pain I went through it all worked out," Naruto whispered.

"Why… why do you think I can defy my destiny?"

Yukari and Rei looked on in awe. "Four years ago I was having a conversation very similar to this. He said everything was decided by destiny and that one was born into their destiny. He asked me why I went against my destiny so much."

"What did you say?"

"_Because… I was called a loser!"_

Kurumu remained silent.

"Let me tell you something," Naruto sat on the ground and titled his head to look up at the clouds. "To become a ninja we had to go through a graduation exam at the academy. I failed three times."

"Why are you-?" Kurumu was cut off as Naruto spoke again.

"Because, unluckily for me, the Ninjutsu part of the test was always my worst ninjutsu. The clone jutsu was my weakest ninjutsu."

Kurumu, Rei, and Yukari looked up in surprise. Clones were his weakest? Only Rei knew the difference between the regular clone jutsu and shadow clones.

"So stop talking about your destined one like it can be changed. Tell me, Kurumu. How do you know when someone is your destined one?"

Kurumu chuckled in realization. "I decided it."

Naruto nodded. "I thought so. The proctor of the fight said something to my opponent when I had won. It's something I think Neji took to heart. 'Even a captured bird, if it's clever enough, will try to open the cage with its beak. Never giving up its desire to fly freely in the sky.'"

Naruto pushed himself to his feet.

"Though it meant a lot more to Neji, it might help you. I'll see you later," with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"That idiot," Rei whispered.

"No. He's not an idiot."

"Kurumu-chan?" Yukari asked in confusion as a smile appeared on the blue haired girls face.

"I need to go apologize to Tsukune and Moka. Then I'm moving on. I'll find someone who will love me for me, like I had hoped Tsukune would," Kurumu got to her feet and started to walk out of the clearing. She looked back at the two stunned girls and asked, "You two coming?"

XOXOX---

The next day brought about a large change in Kurumu. She apologized to Tsukune and Moka, before telling everyone she had given up on Tsukune.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kurumu?" Mizore asked, speaking out loud what most of them were thinking.

"I'm still the same Kurumu you all know and love. I've just changed a bit!"

"Mind telling us what brought about this change?" The pink-haired Moka asked darkly. She still didn't trust the succubus.

Kurumu shook her head with a smile. "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out!"

Later that day Kurumu confronted Naruto on a question that needed answering.

"Why didn't you tell them the truth?" she demanded.

Naruto simply winked at her. "What do you mean? I told them the truth," suddenly his voice dropped to a whisper and Kurumu had to lean closer to hear him. "Besides, no harm was done. Just let it go as if it never happened."

"So you forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what, Kurumu-chan?" Naruto turned as he heard Rei calling his name from across the busy street.

"Naruto… thank you."

Naruto kept on walking. "For what?"

A tick mark appeared on her forehead. "Alright smart ass," she turned and walked towards Mizore and Ruby who were standing in front of a movie theater attempting to get tickets. She could hear Naruto laughing across the street.

XOXOX---

The next few days passed with nothing strange happening for the group. Eventually Naruto's two weeks were up. It was on that day that Ichimaru returned. Once everyone was gathered in his, Gin's, and Tsukune's room he said his goodbyes.

First up were Tsukune and Moka, both silver and pink haired.

"I guess this is the last time I'll be seeing you for a while," Tsukune said. Naruto nodded. The pink-haired Moka gave him a quick hug. She slipped on her bracelet and the silver haired Moka appeared and shook his hand.

"Good bye, Uzumaki Naruto."

Next up was Kokoa. The girl glared at him and muttered something about how he wasn't good enough for her sister. Naruto laughed and patted the girl on her head, earning him another glare. Yukari was in tears when he got to her, and she jumped on him and refused to let go. It took both Ruby and Gin to pry the little witch away from the ninja. From gin he got a slap on the back, from Ruby a smile and a nod.

Mizore gave him an ice kunai that she claimed wouldn't melt for a while. Kurumu gave him a hug just like most of the girls had. Sun gave him a curtsey and he bowed back to her. Then Ganseki took his hand in a powerful grip and tried to break his fingers.

"I want a spar next time we meet," the man said.

"Be ready to get your ass kicked!"

Then he came to Rei. Her red eyes stared into his blue ones before she rushed forward to embrace him. They shared a long kiss before Ichimaru coughed.

"As much as I like to see my daughter happy, I don't like seeing her kiss people in front of me," he said darkly. Naruto and Rei broke apart, both with embarrassed grins.

"I'll see you soon?" Rei asked hopefully.

"Damn straight!"

The two kissed one more time before Ichimaru grabbed onto Naruto's arm. "Rei, I'll be back for you in a few days."

Rei nodded and the vampire and ninja disappeared in a flash of blue light.

XOXOX---

Chapter End!

Authors Note: Finally got that finished. I think I could have done better on the goodbyes but I'll let you decide! The next chapter is Naruto's return to Konoha and he receives some very important news as to something big that's going to happen. Can you guess what it is? Oh and no, Kurumu won't be paired with Neji (I actually toyed with that idea for a bit while typing this). Can you guess who she will be paired with? But those pairings wont be for a while.

On another note. Then next two and a half weeks are going to be crazy for me. I have finals June 1st through June 3rd and I need to study. So I think I'm going to be updating maybe a total of three times (if that) until June 1st. Then it should go back to normal because I don't bother studying on final's days.

Anyway, see you next time and review please!


	14. Chapter 13: Where The Wind Blows

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

XOXOX---

Chapter 13: Where The Wind Blows…

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon lighting up the morning fog as two cloaked figures made their way down the main road towards Konoha. The long wall of Konoha, still standing after Pein's invasion, loomed above them as they neared the opening gate. Suddenly a voice rang out from across the gap between the cloaked figures and the wall.

"Stop!"

The two stopped and three ANBU appeared in front of them, far enough away to be able to see them clearly but still able to move if a threat occurred.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to ask you two to remove your cloaks," the ANBU captain said.

The two figures didn't move. Then slowly both of them removed their hoods. The ANBU gasped.

"Your idea of a henge does not go over well with us," the ANBU captain snarled. The other two readied themselves for a fight.

"It's not a henge!" Naruto yelled quickly holding his hands out in alarm!

"Prove it!" one of the ANBU yelled. The other two turned to glare at him.

"Idiot," the captain muttered. "Don't move!"

Naruto had already brought his hands up and a shadow clone had appeared. Quickly he made a rasengan and held it up. "This enough proof?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. I will take you to the Hokage," the ANBU captain bowed earning him an embarrassed look from Naruto. "Your companion however…"

"Don't worry! He's with me!"

"For the records we must know his name."

Ichimaru put a hand up to make Naruto quiet down. "I am Ichimaru."

"What are your reasons for visiting the Leaf Village?"

"Escorting him back point," the vampire pointed to Naruto who grumbled about the word "escort". "And I need to talk to your Hokage."

"Then follow me," the ANBU captain said. "You will be under heavy guard until she agrees to meet with you, despite Uzumaki's word. We can't be too cautious these days."

Ichimaru nodded, "I understand."

"Uh, ANBU-san. Do you mind if I put my hood back up?" Naruto asked. "I don't want people to know I'm back just yet."

The ANBU nodded. "Very well. Let's hurry."

XOXOX---

The Godaime Hokage yawned loudly and stretched in her chair. Taking a break from the mound of paperwork on her temporary desk, she glanced around the tent that was her office until the new tower was finished being built. Sakura and Shikamaru, who had both been helping her with the paperwork, were laying on opposite sides of the tent. Shikamaru was sleeping in a chair, a half-smoked cigarette in his mouth. Sakura was sleeping soundly on Tsunade's cot and the Hokage didn't have the heart to move the girl.

The past month had been very hard on the village, but they were well on their way to rebuilding. She sighed. The team she had sent out to find Naruto had reported back with his sent just disappearing.

"Naruto… where did you go?" she muttered.

"Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade looked up sharply to the opening of her tent and saw Hyuuga Neji standing there.

"Yes, Neji?"

"You have guests," the Hyuuga said.

"Guests?"

Neji nodded and Tsunade groaned.

"Sakura, Shikamaru! Wake up!" the two shinobi were on their feet in a second.

"Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade waved them off, "I have guests. Both of you prepare in case they're a threat."

The two quickly stood at attention behind Tsunade while Neji brought the two guests inside the tent.

"Please take off your hoods," Tsunade said, not too kindly. "I would like to see the faces of those I am talking to."

The taller of the cloaked figures removed his hood and Tsunade gasped at the familiar face that looked back at her.

"Ichimaru!"

"Hello, Tsunade-hime," Ichimaru said with a smile. "It's been a long time."

"Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji. You can go."

The three shared a look before leaving the tent.

"And don't eavesdrop!" Tsunade turned her attention back to Ichimaru, her brown eyes looking into his vivant red ones that seemed to dance with… mirth? "What brings you to Konoha?"

"Repaying a debt to Minato."

Tsuande raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I am helping the Leaf Village," Ichimaru said simply.

"How exactly?"

"Returning its lost hero."

Tsunade gasped and the second figure finally reached his hands up and removed his hood. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Whisker marks. Goofy grin. "Heya, Baa-ch-!"

Naruto's airflow was cut off as Tsunade enveloped him in a bone-crushing (and lung crushing) hug. The blonde flailed his arms around wildly attempting to get Tsunade to release him.

"Hime, I think he's going to suffocate."

Tsunade quickly dropped Naruto who landed on the ground in a heap. He lay there twitching as air was able to travel back into his lungs.

"Where have you been?"

Ichimaru chuckled. He would speak until Naruto regained use of his voice.

XOXOX---

"I see."

"You do? The whole monster world thing and me fighting the Kyuubi?"

"I've known about the monster worlds, brat," Tsunade said. "And I don't doubt your fight with the Kyuubi as long as Ichimaru believes it."

"Oh yeah! How do you two know each other?"

"We met during the Third Great Ninja War," Ichimaru said. "We don't have time for specifics. I must hurry."

"Hurry?" Naruto asked.

Ichimaru ignored Naruto. Instead he pulled out a large bag from underneath his cloak and dropped it on the floor. It opened to reveal pieces of gold. "Consider this payment for my daughters mistake. Use it to rebuild the village. Naruto, we will meet again. I will bring Rei to see you in a few months. Until then, be careful. Hime, be wary of Iwa," he disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"That man," Tsunade muttered. She turned her attention to Naruto who was staring at the spot Ichimaru had stood with a look of confusion.

"Baa-chan. What did he mean by be wary of Iwa?"

Tsunade smirked at the anxious tone in Naruto's voice. _'He's growing up.' _"I'm not sure. Though, I'll find out in a few days. I have a mission for you."

"Already?"

Tsunade nodded. "It's one of very high importance. In one week there is going to be a meeting of the five Kages in Kumo. I want you to be my body guard."

Naruto nodded. "You got it. When will we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning if all goes well. Take the day to go find your friends and visit the new memorial stone…"

Naruto nodded sadly. "How many people died?"

"Too many," Tsunade sighed. "Go find your friends. But Naruto… what are you going to do about Hinata?"

"I'll think of something," Naruto's voice echoed around the tent as he disappeared. Suddenly Tsunade felt a massive increase in chakra and she heard a cry of "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The Fifth Hokage stood from her desk and poked her head out of the tent to see thousands of Naruto's running around the village and begin helping with repairs. She chuckled. He would make a fine Hokage one day.

XOXOX---

While all of his clones ran around the village helping with the repairs, the real Naruto was sitting in front of the new memorial stone, stones is a more accurate word, a top the Hokage mountain. He was read each name, carefully searching for names he knew. He found them right next to each other. It was only two.

'_Kakashi-sensei… Shizune-nee-chan… Rest in piece.'_

"N-naruto-kun?"

Naruto inwardly sighed. A few minutes ago one of his clones had dispelled after talking to Hinata. Nothing more had been said except where to find the original. _'Shit…'_

"Hey, Hinata-chan," Naruto said and turned around in his sitting position to get a good look at her. She looked much the same as she did when they last saw each other. "How are you?"

"I'm f-fine," she said. She was still very shy around him.

"That's good," Naruto looked up at the sky and watched the clouds. A few seconds passed while he tried to think of what to say.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked softly with no stutter. "Are you okay?"

Naruto's gaze returned to the Hyuuga and he shook his head. "No. I'm not."

'_**Tell her already!' **_the Kyuubi roared. _**'You're boring me!'**_

'_Shut the hell up! This isn't easy.'_

'_**Of course it is! Just tell her and leave! Simple!'**_

Before Naruto could reply Hinata spoke up again. "Why not?"

"You said you loved me right?" Hinata nodded and her face turned red from embarrassment. Naruto had to force himself to open his mouth at this point. "I can't return your feelings the way you want me to."

Hinata froze. Her heart seemed like it had just been shattered. "Oh…" An uncomfortable silence came over the two. "W-why?"

"I like someone else," Naruto answered quietly.

"I-I-I see. I g-guess I was a fool t-to think that you w-w-would like me over S-Sakura," Hinata stuttered.

"No. It's not Sakura," Naruto said quietly. "It's a girl I met while I was… away."

Hinata nodded. "Then I g-guess I'll b-be seeing you around," she said with a surprising lack of stuttering. Naruto didn't stop her as she left; he had seen the tears forming in her eyes.

"Kami, that wasn't easy," Naruto muttered and looked up at the clouds. Suddenly he envied the clouds. They didn't have any problems. They just went where the winds blows.

XOXOX---

Chapter End!

Authors Note: Gah… I finally finished this one. I found that last part difficult to write. Anyway, the next chapter is where things'll be picking up a bit for the plot. Though I may not update for a while. I don't think I can afford to write much until finals are over, seeing as they are in a week and I need to start studying… Anyway, see you next time!


	15. Chapter 14: Dun Dun Dun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

XOXOX---

Authors Note: **Spoiler warning for Naruto chapter 449,**

I said this in the last chapter of _The Experiment _but since it pertains directly to this story I'll say it again. Nagato and Konan were both killed by Rei before they turned good and did the entire bring-everyone-back-to-life thing. None of the characters in my story will ever find out what would have happened if Rei didn't interfere. None. At all. Period.

**Spoiler warning over.**

And much thanks to Iwannabeahero for getting me off my butt to write this chapter! If I hadn't seen his PM I probably would have just gone and played video games. The summer fever makes me want to stay away from any type of work.

XOXOX---

Chapter 14: _DUN DUN DUN!_

Naruto walked down one of the newly built roads of Konoha. He smiled and nodded to the people that waved and bowed to him. Truthfully he was happy that his dream (apart from being the Hokage) was finally realized. But the looks of hurt in Hinata's eyes affected him.

'**You are really pathetic, you know that?'**

'_Shut the hell up you damn fox. Just shut up.'_

'**Are you angry?'**

'_I really hate you right now.' _

"Naruto!"

The Uzumaki was brought out of his inner battle with the demon when a blob of pink hair appeared in front of him and a fist impacted the top of his head. He was bent forward by the force of the blow and before he could react he found a gentle but firm hug. "Hey, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked up at Naruto and for a second Naruto thought he saw tears in her eyes. The girl blinked so Naruto wasn't able to tell. "Baka, where have you been?"

Naruto smiled. "You'd never believe me."

"Try me," Sakura said. Naruto chuckled.

"Okay. But I don't want to explain this to everyone."

Sakura sighed, "Fine. Lazy as ever I see. I'll have everyone meet us at my tent tonight."

"Us?"

Sakura nodded, "You are sticking with me for the rest of the day!"

Suddenly Naruto was nervous. _'Please not her as well.'_

'**Isn't that what you've wanted for years?'**

Naruto ignored the Kyuubi. "What do you mean?"

Sakura's eye twitched. "It's not a date or anything like that," she was about to scold him for think that when he actually sighed in _relief_. "Naruto, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

XOXOX---

Later that night the Rookie 11 of Konoha plus a few others sat outside Sakura's tent in a large circle around a fire. Hinata was there as well, though she sat the furthest from Naruto. Naruto started by telling them of his battle with Pein after he got control over the Kyuubi's power, skipping his talk with his father completely. He then explained that he went to the cave where the real Pein and his partner had been hiding, only to find them dead. Then he twisted things around, telling only the things needed to make it seem real. Naruto never once revealed the monster side of his story.

Luckily everyone believed him. Though the girls weren't happy about it. Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Kurenai, who Naruto hadn't realized was there, pulled him aside to scold him on his choice of girl friend.

"Would you rather have me lie to her?" Naruto's response to their scolding shut them up quickly an each had the decency to look embarrassed.

"What are you going to tell Hinata?" Kurenai asked before Naruto could leave.

The blonde raised his eyebrow in surprise, "I already did. Didn't she tell you?" Kurenai shook her head no causing Naruto to sigh. "I can't return her feelings the way she wants to me, but I'll always be her friend."

The rest of the night was spent catching up with everyone. Eventually Naruto retreated to find a place to spend the night, his spirits high.

XOXOX---

"Ready?" Tsunade asked. Both Naruto and Sakura (who was going because as Tsunade's apprentice it would look good) nodded.

"Are you sure you want to go by foot? We could make the trip faster with a toad," Naruto said as he hoisted his pack.

"Baka, there's no room for a toad to travel!" Sakura yelled as she also hoisted her bag. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples, wishing away the hangover.

"Sakura-chan, there are medium sized toads. Gamakichi could carry us most of the way," Naruto stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. The pink-haired kunoichi sighed.

"Naruto, we can't just go abusing summons like that!"

"It's not abusing, Gamakichi would be glad to if we gave him some candy!"

"Both of you shut up!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura instantly feel into a salute, making Naruto and the two chuunin guarding the gate chuckle slightly.

"Naruto, we will walk until we reach the border then we'll summon a toad or something and take that the rest of the way. Sakura, it's not abuse. There are some toads meant for long distance travel," Tsunade explained. "Now I want both of you to say nothing unless spoken to for the rest of the day!"

Both Naruto and Sakura nodded vigorously, fearing for their health.

"Good, let's go."

And the three-man team set out for Kumo, never anticipating what they would find.

XOXOX---

"Wow!"

"So this is Kumo."

The three ninja stood staring in awe, well in the two younger ninja's case, at the village hidden in the clouds. It was mid morning and a thick cloud layer covered the village. The parts that they could see were amazing. The entire village was set in a valley and climbed a mountain, ending with a dome at the top of the mountain.

"Some of the village, mostly apartments are inside the mountain," Tsunade explained as they walked down the main road towards the villages gates, which unlike Konoha, were dwarfed by the rest of the village.

"What about the backside of the mountain. Could an army just invade there?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "No. It's suicide to invade Kumo with an army. A single person like Pein could have decimated the village, but armies wont make it far. There are too many tunnels and caves underneath us. Not even the Raikage knows all of them."

"You didn't answer my question," Naruto said dryly.

"Oh right. No, the village also circles the mountain, on the other side it's much like this. Then of course the ocean isn't that far away."

"What's the have to do with anything?"

"In one of the many wars Kumo had with Iwa, the rock nins attempted to invade Kumo. The Kumo shinobi pushed the rock nins entire force over the cliffs. Those that did survive went back to Iwa and most likely retired."

Naruto whistled in appreciation.

"Hokage-sama!" The three were brought out of their conversation by three Kumo ANBU appeared in front of them. "The Raikage has requested your appearance, as well as your body guards, in his office as soon as possible."

Tsunade nodded. "Take us there."

XOXOX---

The Raikage was a large, muscular man. He was lifting weights when the Konoha trio entered his office.

"Ah, Hokage-dono and guest's. Please take a seat. I hope your trip was good."

"Cut the formalities, Omori," Tsunade said. "Those aren't like you."

"I apologize, Tsunade," Omori said. "These are troubled times."

"Damn straight," Tsunade muttered. "Do you have any sake?"

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura yelled in shock. Naruto just chuckled.

"Yes I do," the Raikage reached under his desk and pulled away a large bottle and two cups. "I wanted to warn you before the meeting tomorrow. Beware of Iwa. There is a new Tsuchikage."

"Really? The Yondaime hasn't been around that long. He already got replaced?"

Omori shook his head. "No, there was a coup."

Tsunade swore. "How long ago?"

"Two months?"

"How does this new Tsuchikage view Konoha?" this time it was Naruto who asked.

"The same as the Sandaime, the Godaime Tsuchikage wants Konoha to burn. Though he has put out a bounty for your head, Uzumaki Naruto."

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Konoha's missing hero. The man that defeated a god. Boy, the entire shinobi world knows of you, the last jinchuuriki," the Raikage eyed him up and down for a bit. "Tell me, Naruto. Do you have any amount of control over _its_ power?"

Naruto winced. "I can keep myself with three-tails, no more. But, I had an opportunity to gain complete control over its power. I said no."

"Why? You could have become the strongest shinobi in history."

"I truly don't believe the Kyuubi's power can be controlled," Naruto said softly. "I have seen what the Ichibi did to Gaara. The Kyuubi is stronger. I've hurt my friends when I lost control. I wont take the risk again."

The Raikage chuckled. "Kirabi had the same argument when I wanted him to master the Hachibi's power. Naruto, the Bijuu are great and powerful demons, but their power can be controlled. Kirabi held the eight-tails and he was able to control all eight-tails of its power."

Naruto was silent for the rest of the meeting. He had some thinking to do.

XOXOX---

The five Kages sat at a large round table that had been placed in the Raikage's office. Behind each of the great shinobi stood their bodyguards. Behind the Raikage, stood team Samui.

"I, the Godaime Raikage call this Kage Summit to order. I, Yotsuki Omori, am here."

"I, Sabaku no Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage, am here," Gaara droned in his voice. The bags around his eyes had lessened severely since Naruto last saw him. Behind Gaara stood Kankuro and Temari who both nodded at Naruto and Sakura.

"I, Senju Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, am here," Tsunade said.

"I, Mizugogyou Hikari, the Yondaim Mizukage, am here," said the female Mizukage. She had bright green eyes and dark blue hair that was tied up in a bun. She wore the dark blue robes of her status. Behind her were two women with swords, presumably two of the new Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

Next was the Tsuchikage. His face was hidden in the shadow created by his dark brown Kage hate, but everyone could tell he was as big as the Raikage. Behind him stood two Iwa jounin. He raised his head and Naruto nearly sword. That face looked so familiar! "I, Shirahama Kizumaru, the Godaime Tsuchikage, am here."

XOXOX---

Chapter End!

Authors Note: The plot thickens! And I'm sorry for the long update and the short chapter. I had writers block for the beginning of this chapter and I'm still not happy with it, but I don't think I'll ever be. Anyway since I'm on summer break I hope to update A LOT! Just need to stop being lazy. Anyway, read and review and I hope you recognize that last name! If not go back to Chapter 11: Waffles. See you next time!


	16. Chapter 15: Summit!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

"Talk."

"**Demon/Summon/other similar things talk."**

'_**Kyuubi speaking to Naruto when Naruto isn't in his mindscape.'**_

'_Normal thinking/Naruto talking to Kyuubi when not in mindscape.'_

XOXOX---

Chapter 15: Summit!

Omori, the Raikage nodded. "Now that that is over with we can begin to discuss the reason we are all here. Akatsuki."

The other Kages all nodded.

"Each of us had a Jinchuuriki under our control," Omori said. "In Suna's case the Kazekage was one."

Gaara nodded. Before Omori could speak up he was interrupted by Hikari, the Mizukage.

"How many Jinchuuriki are left?" she asked. Naruto saw her green eyes flicker towards him for a moment before they focused back on the Raikage. Unknown to any of the other Kages the two swordswomen behind her tensed slightly.

"After Kirabi, my younger brother, was captured by Uchiha Sasuke, there is only one left."

Naruto tensed and he shot a glare at Tsunade. The Hokage sensed it and whispered quickly and quietly, "Talk later." The blonde wasn't happy and he shot Sakura a look. The pinkette nodded slightly and her face looked grim. So she had known.

'_She knew…'_

'_**They are keeping secrets from you. Doesn't that piss you off?'**_

'_Shut up, furball.'_

"Who is that one?" Hikari asked a frown appearing on her face, it didn't match the blank stare that appeared in her eyes.

Tsunade spoke up, "A shinobi of my village. The name is not important."

Hikari's eyes flashed anger. "I'm sure, Hokage-_dono_," she spat. "That it is beneficial to us all if that person's name is revealed. After all to prevent Akatsuki's goals –whatever they may be- we should devote the utmost protection to the last Jinchuuriki."

"No offense, Mizukage-dono," Tsunade's voice was calm, a calm that came with years of dealing with the elders and Danzo, the former two having died in the attack. Danzo still was nowhere to be found. "But that shinobi is under my care and besides he is strong enough to fend off Akatsuki."

Kizumaru, the Tsuchikage, laughed heartily as he trained his gaze onto Tsunade. The Hokage shivered slightly at the man's pupil-less dark emerald eyes. "Come now, Tsunade-hime. There is no need to leave the Mizukage out. Just because she hasn't had the time to find out the name of your Jinchuuriki because of the civil war," he turned his gaze to Hikari, the Mizukage did not betray any feelings of discomfort at his gaze. "Konoha's Jinchuuriki is the blonde boy standing behind Tsunade."

"Tsuchikage-dono," Tsunade seethed. "I know you are new to the world of being a Kage, but it was quite rude of you to reveal that information," though pissed, she had to pick her words carefully. Iwa would still do anything to start a war with Konoha.

"My sincerest apologies, I will not reveal anymore without persmission."

"So this boy is Konoha's Jinchuuriki."

Something in Hikari's voice chilled him to the bone. Naruto ignored the Kyuubi's laughter; it apparently recognized what freaked Naruto out. The blonde merely nodded at the Mizukage. Hikari chuckled.

"Is your ninja not one for words, Tsunade? Tell me boy, what is your name?"

Gaara saved Naruto from answering. For some reason he felt it was in Naruto's best interest to keep him away from the Mizukage for as long as possible. His sand began to move across the room and form a message at Naruto's feet while he spoke. "Mizukage-dono. I believe you are somewhat getting away from the matter at hand. What Konoha's Jinchuuriki's name is is not important here. Discussing what to do with the Akatsuki _is_."

Naruto felt something tug on his pants leg and his eyes moved down to see a tendril of sand pointing towards a few words. 'She will try to mark you. Be wary of her.'

'_**She is a predator. You are now her prey.'**_

'_Well fuck. Déjà vu, huh?'_

The Kyuubi chuckled.

'_**I would rather enjoy a fight between your vampire and that woman.'**_

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes and tuned out the fox. He looked back at the Mizukage and finally understood her gaze: it was just like Rei's gaze had been a few weeks ago. He made a mental note to stay away from her.

"I'm sorry, Kazekage-dono," Hikari said. "I was merely curious. Raikage-dono, please continue what you were going to say before I interrupted you."

Omori nodded. "I wanted to share all the details we know about Akatsuki. I only know of its member's Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke and co, as well as the man named Hidan who came after Yugito."

Tsunade spoke, "I can give you names for all of the members. Orochimaru's former right hand man, Kabuto provided us with a book on all members as a way for us to give him a pardon in the land of fire. That pardon lasted all of a week.

"But we can confirm that the following members are indeed dead: Hidan of an unknown village, Kakuzu of Taki, Uchiha Itachi of Konoha, their leader –though they have no doubt replaced him by now- Pein of Ame, Konan of Ame, Deidara of Iwa, and Sasori of Suna.

"The members that are still alive as far as we know: the masked ninja by the name of Tobi, Hoshigake Kisame of Kiri, Zetsu. And you say that Uchiha Sasuke and his team have joined up with them. That brings their numbers back up to seven."

"For the record could we have names of those that killed the dead members?" Kizumaru asked. Tsunade eyed him for a second before swearing under her breath. There was nothing she could do to protect Naruto's name from the Mizukage anymore.

"Hai. Kakuzu of Taki was killed by Hatake Kakakashi. Hidan was killed by Nara Shikamaru. Uchiha Itachi was killed by Uchiha Sasuke as you know. Deidara of Iwa was believed to have been killed by Hatake Kakashi, but later evidence suggests he was killed at a later date by Uchiha Sasuke. Kazekage-dono, I believe the next one goes to your village," Tsunade said in an attempt to stall.

"Sasori was killed by my village elder Chiyo and Haruno Sakura of Konoha." Gaara said.

"Who is Haruno Sakura?" Kizumaru asked innocently.

'_Bastard,'_ Tsunade thought. "She is standing right behind me," she ground out through clenched teeth. _'What is he gathering information for?'_

"And the last two?"

"Pein and Konan were killed by me," Naruto quickly spoke up. That would save him from having his name given, right?

"And what is your name?" the Mizukage asked sweetly.

"That is not important," Tsunade snapped.

"Tsunade-dono. I do not understand why you are keeping his name from me, as I am apparently the only one who doesn't know about the boy. And the question asked for the names."

Tsunade thought as fast as she could. _'Should have brought Shikamaru, he could think fast enough to get out of this.' _"Fine. Tell them your name."

Naruto hesitated, he didn't know why but if Tsunade didn't want his name revealed then he shouldn't. Finally he spoke. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

The look on the Mizukage's face spoke for the reason why Tsunade wanted his name kept a secret. Emotions flashed across the woman's face. Surprise, anger, bitterness, even joy. Then it settles on a predatory smirk. "Uzumaki," she paused as if to savor the name. "It's been so long since I have heard that name. In fact the only Uzumaki to survive from Whirlpool was Kushina. In fact, your demeanor reminds me of her. And the last time I spoke with Kushina-chan, she was heading for Konoha. I was very young at that time, only six but I still remember her confiding in me that she and the…"

Her eyes widened. "So this is the son of Konoha's Yondaime Hokage."

All hell broke loose. Subtly.

"So this is Minato's son. Konoha has kept him well hidden. Though how I do not know, he looks a lot like him," Kizumaru said. "But though fascinating as this is, we must get back to the matter at hand. What we will do about Akatsuki?"

The Raikage took charge again and began to explain his plans of a joint village system that would track down the Akatsuki, as well as joint teams that would eliminate the final members. Tsunade remained silent through all of his explanations. Her mind was still in shock that the Tsuchikage dismissed Naruto being the Yondaime's son. Any truly _loyal_ shinobi from Iwa would have been calling for his blood at that very moment. That raised more questions.

The meeting continued for a few more hours without any more incidents. Each Kage gave information about the abilities of the last remaining members of Akatsuki. Naruto, though regretfully, gave his report on Sasuke's abilities. Suddenly just as the Raikage was bringing the meeting to a close, the Tsuchikage spoke.

"While all of these plans are all very nice," he sneered. "I am going to have to decline all of these measures."

"What are you talking about?" the Raikage growled.

"I am denying all of these measures," Kizumaru said slowly, baiting Omori. "And I am declaring war upon Konoha and it's allies. That would mean that Suna and Kumo, if I am correct. Mizukage-dono, I am giving you a choice. Join me, stay neutral, or join them. Though I highly doubt you'll be able to stay neutral in this conflict for very long."

"You're insane!" Tsunade exclaimed. "There are five Kage level ninja in this room to defeat you before you leave."

Kizumaru looked around the room and he smiled at himself. "Ah yes, my mistake. I forgot to give the signal."

Suddenly the wall behind him exploded outward and three figures stepped through the opening. Naruto's eyes widened. Standing next to the Tsuchikage's guards were none other than three members of Akatsuki: Sasuke, Kisame, and the masked Akatsuki nin.

The two Iwa jounin put their hands in a seal and released their henges to reveal Suigetsu and Karin. A few explosions were heard from the village below.

"That is Juugo taking care of your ANBU that have been trying to stop us. I must admit, you are all careless," the masked shinobi said. His voice was nothing like when Naruto last met him. Naruto remembered what his father had told him. This man had something to do with the Kyuubi attack! "We have been inside your village for ten minutes and you, the Kages, never realized we were here!"

"Who are you?" Hikari asked, a kunai was in her hands and she looked ready to prepare a jutsu.

The masked man laughed. "You do not recognize me, Hikari-_chan_? After all the times you've tried to kill me I'm surprised!"

"No way!" Hikari's eyes widened in realization.

"Many of you know me as Tobi," Tobi said. "But I also have another name."

Tobi reached a hand up to his mask and pulled it off slightly, just enough to reveal his right eye. His _Sharingan _right eye.

"Call me Uchiha Madara. Now Hikari. Will you join me?"

Everyone watched as the Mizukage froze, then her gaze became glossy. "Hai Madara-sama."

"Hikari!" Omori swore as the Mizukage's bodyguards took up position on either side of their leader, both looking very confused.

Though two of the Seven Swordsman, they were not prepared for Tsunade appearing in front of the Mizukage, a chakra powered fist being implanted in Hikari's gut. The Mizukage gasped for air and fell to the ground in pain. She murmured a weak thank you to Tsunade.

"Don't look at the bastards eyes!" Tsunade roared.

"So disappointing. Very well Hikari-chan. I will just have to take my village back by force later on," Madara said. "Kizumaru are you done here?"

The Tsuchikage shook his head. "I would like to test the Uzumaki."

Madara put his mask back on and nodded. "Very well. You have one minute."

Kizumaru smiled and suddenly the pressure in the room increased dramatically as killing intent leaked out follow by an unknown power. Well, it was unknown to all but Naruto and Tsunade.

'_Youki!' _

Kizumaru nodded his head when Naruto did not bend to his pressure while all of the others in the room at least looked startled by the youki. "I am done here. I now have my information."

Madara hesitated, no doubt wondering how that was a test, before nodding. "Let's go."

The ground below the Akatsuki members split apart and Naruto recognized a tunnel of rock. "Rokku-jin!" he yelled in surprise.

Kizumaru's bellowing laugh echoed around the room even after they disappeared down the vertical tunnel.

"After them!" the Raikage yelled. But just as he moved the tunnel disappeared leaving only stone. Omori looked towards his bodyguards. "I want the ANBU sweeping the village! Now!"

When the team had left the Raikage slammed his hand down on the table, leaving a deep dent. "Akatsuki and Iwa want war, I'll give them war!"

XOXOX---

Chapter End!

Authors Note: Wow, I really surprised myself. Many of the questions that I'm going to get will be covered in the next chapter, such as many things revolving around Madara. And for this fic I've decided Madara was the Sandaime Mizukage. All questions for this will be cleared up next chapter, as well as Hikari's attitude towards Naruto. Anyway, read and review and send me your questions if you have any. Until next time!


	17. Chapter 16: Stupidest Time To…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

XOXOX---

Chapter 16: Stupidest Time To…

When the team had left the Raikage slammed his hand down on the table, leaving a deep dent. "Akatsuki and Iwa want war, I'll give them war!"

Before any of the assembled shinobi could respond to Omori a cry rang around the room. Naruto turned towards the sound and gave a cry of surprise. He moved and barely caught Sakura as she slumped towards the ground, clutching her head.

"Sakura!" Tsunade yelled and appeared next to Naruto, a glowing hand held to her apprentice's forehead. "Shit! She was put under the effects of Tsukuyomi!"

"Can you heal her?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade closed her eyes and the glow around her hand intensified. After a few seconds it stopped and she sighed in relief. "She's fine. Thankfully I've done that before."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto shook the girl gently. "What happened?"

The pink-haired girl groaned as he eyes opened. "Sasuke placed a genjutsu over me… I couldn't break it…"

"What did he do to you, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked gently.

"He… asked me a few questions. He wanted to know about the village elders, Koharu and Homura," Sakura sat up and rested her back against the wall. "He wanted to know if they were still alive after the attack."

"What did you tell him?" Tsunade bit her lip, what could the boy gain with that knowledge.

"I told him the truth. I didn't see any reason not to."

"What is the truth?" Gaara asked, startling Sakura. She had forgotten the Kazekage was there.

"They are dead. Sasuke seemed… angry but then he asked me another question. He wanted to know about Danzo," Sakura took a deep breath. "I told him I didn't know. He said if Danzo is still alive, Sasuke _will_ kill him."

"Did he say anything else?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. Raikage-sama. He said your jinchuuriki is still alive. The him they captured was a transformed tentacle. I'm not sure what that means."

The Raikage scowled, another thing was added to the growing list of problems. "It means that my brother is not dead, just a lazy idiot who is going to get his ass kicked when I find him. My fellow Kages, we will discuss battle plans at a later time. I need to see to my village."

With that said Omori left the office to help his village.

"Sakura! We're going to the hospital, now! Whatever wounded Kumo has, we will take care of it!" Tsunade barked out her orders and quickly her and Sakura left the room.

All that were left was the Mizukage, her two bodyguards, Gaara and his siblings, and Naruto. The Mizukage stood, partially recovered from the Hokage's punch and eyed Naruto.

"Well, I'll be going now," Naruto smiled sheepishly and moved towards the door.

Gaara noticed the Mizukage's mouth opening to speak and he acted quickly.

"Naruto, would you care to accompany us, we haven't seen each other for a while."

Naruto looked taken aback by the sudden request but nodded. "Yeah Gaara."

"Then follow me."

Hikari glared at the Kazekage's back as he left the room. That damn brat was intentionally keeping her from the Uzumaki. Before she was merely attracted to the blonde because of the raw power that seemed to hang around him, but after she learned _he_ was Kushina's son… Uzumaki Naruto would be hers. And nothing would get in her way.

Absolutely nothing.

XOXOX---

Worlds away in a small castle courtyard two figures were sparing with swords. A small crowd was gathered around the edge of the courtyard, watching. Swiftly the silver-haired figure darted towards the dark-haired figure and shattered her guard.

Ichimaru's eyes widened as his eldest daughter's fist met his face and the vampire lord was sent flying backwards into the wall of his castle. He pushed himself out of the dented stone and stared at his daughter in surprise.

Rei's red eyes were normally focused on him but today they were narrowed in a glare. A glare at what, Ichimaru had no idea. He could see her knuckles were white as her hand squeezed around the sword hilt. Suddenly he heard a creaking sound. "Rei! Drop the sword!"

Too late.

The sword hilt was crushed in her grip, thankfully it had merely been a dull practice blade.

"What's wrong?" Ichimaru asked carefully, knowing the wrong words could bring upon him his daughters wrath.

Rei didn't answer, instead she grabbed her waist-length hair and tied it into a ponytail and tossed away the broken sword. With the fist that had been grabbing the sword she struck the ground. A combination of chakra control and the monstrous strength of a vampire left a deep crater under her.

'_Naruto-kun is in danger!' _

Ichimaru had a sudden urge to cancel the training for the day as he saw the look of murder in his daughter's eyes.

XOXOX---

The Mizukage shivered slightly as a large amount of killing intent hit her. Then it was gone just as suddenly as it had appeared, leaving her wondering if it had even been real.

XOXOX---

Naruto sighed in content as he sat down in a chair inside Gaara's hotel room. A small table sat in front of him and he placed his feet on it. Kankuro chuckled and did the same while Gaara was just content with sitting in his chair. Temari rolled her eyes and stretched out… she had beaten the others to the couch and saw fit to claim the entire thing for her own.

"We heard you disappeared after the Akatsuki attack," Kankuro started the conversation.

Naruto chuckled. "You'll never believe what happened to me."

"Try us," Gaara was curious as to what happened to the blonde.

"Alright. But you won't believe me."

When Naruto finished his story, the true story (he didn't feel the need to hide it from those three), Kankuro and Temari both stared at him in disbelief. Gaara simply smirked.

"I call bullshit," Kankuro laughed. "But it was an entertaining story."

"Same here," Temari smiled. "The entire you getting a girlfriend is something that will never happen. Especially one who is a vampire."

Naruto scowled. "I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

"I do," Gaara stated.

"You do!?" Both Temari and Kankuro asked incredulously.

"Yes. If demons that can level mountains with their tails exist, why can't monsters. We all know that there has to be a demon world. This explains it," Gaara explained. "And since what we saw the Tsuchikage do in the Raikage's office. The ground underneath them split apart into a tunnel. And of what Naruto said the Ganseki person can do, as well as what he said right before the Tsuchikage disappeared, I believe him."

"Say I believe you," Kankuro rubbed his temples. "If that guy really is a monster, doesn't that mean he will have others like him under his command?"

Naruto shot to his feet startling Temari and Kankuro.

'_Kyuubi?'_

'_**The puppeteer makes sense.'**_

"Shit! I've got to go tell Baa-chan so she can warn the Raikage!" Naruto ran towards the door. He felt a bit a sand form around his leg and forced him to stop moving. "Gaara?"

"Stop. I will inform the other kages at the meeting tomorrow. Right now is for us to relax," Gaara paused. "It will be the last time we can for a long while."

XOXOX---

Naruto exited Gaara's room followed by Temari and Kankuro a few hours later. The other two waved bye to him and opened their own doors. Naruto waved back and headed down the hallway. His room was a few floors up.

Because of the layout of the hotel, he couldn't take an elevator to his floor and had to take the stairs before crossing the entire floor under his to the other stairs. _'Crappy layout.' _Naruto thought.

As he was roughly halfway down the hallway a door to his right was flung open and a… cane flew out and grabbed his ankle. The cane was tugged and Naruto was pulled towards the open door; a door that led to a pitch-black room. Without thinking Naruto made two shadow clones. Each clone grabbed an arm and started to pull Naruto away from the doorway.

"Boss! We can't pull you out!" one clone said.

"Then go get baa-chan!" Naruto yelled.

The clone let go and turned to leave when a kunai appeared from the room and dispelled the clone. The other clones didn't even have time to blink before a shuriken dispelled it. All that was keeping Naruto out of the room was him grabbing onto the door frame in desperation.

"NOOOOO!!" Naruto yelled as his grasp on the door frame slipped and he was pulled into shadow.

XOXOX---

"Did you hear something?" Tsunade asked Sakura who was sitting on the couch in Tsunade's room, reading a medical log from the hospital in Kumo.

"No why?" Sakura flipped a page in the book, not even looking up.

Tsunade stared at the cup of sake in her hands and contemplated setting it aside… nah. She must've been imagining things. "Nothing," she said then drank the entire cup at once.

XOXOX---

Naruto found himself thrown into a chair and stared at his attackers.

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

The blonde shivered at the seductive tone. He knew that tone.

'Oh shit.'

The Kyuubi howled with laughter.

"H-h-hello, Mizukage-sama," Naruto stood up to bow but found Hikari's hand pushing him back into the seat a glint in her eyes. Naruto gulped. Subconsciously he noticed the two bodyguards leaving through the door, one holding a lone cane-looking sword.

"Please, call me Hikari-chan," her bright green eyes stared into his, hungrily.

"Um, H-Hikari-chan," Naruto was sweating profusely because she wouldn't move away. She was wearing a kimono that was open and he could see down her shirt if he actually looked. "Why am I here?"

"Because," Hikari whispered into his ear, sending an unwanted shiver down his spine. "I am going to make you mine."

Naruto mentally swore. "I'm sorry, but I'm already taken," suddenly Naruto had a sudden burst of courage, in what Kyuubi would dub **"The stupidest time for you to grow a pair."**

He placed his hands on Hikari's shoulders and pushed her away from him.

"Are you worried, she'll find out?" the Mizukage asked, unfazed by his rejection. "If it becomes a problem, I could just kill her."

Instead of looking appalled like she thought the blonde _chuckled_. "I don't think you could kill her."

"Are you implying she is stronger than me?" Hikari asked, her eyes narrowing.

Naruto nodded. "Hell, I'm pretty sure she's stronger than me."

Hikari didn't speak, instead she closed in one Naruto again. This time sitting in his lap, much to his discomfort.

"Then I will have to test that," she leaned in and kissed the jinchuuriki on his cheek. Naruto instantly tried to get away incase she attempted to escalated things. "Do not worry, Naruto-kun. I can tell you are loyal to your girl friend. But…"

Naruto sighed in relief as she stood and walked to the door. "But?"

"One day you will be mine," she answered and opened the door. "Until then take care, Naruto-kun."

Naruto fled through the door and sprinted full speed until he reached the door to his room. He could hear the Mizukage's giggles the entire way.

'_**You idiot!' **_the Kyuubi yelled. _**'She's drop-dead gorgeous! Why did you refuse her like that?!'**_

'_You know damn well why, ero-fox!'_

'_**You care for the vampire? Big deal, she's not here right now!'**_

Naruto shook his head rapidly and cut off the connection to the fox.

That night Naruto placed traps and seal all over his room to prevent someone from entering. When he woke up late the next day he found two notes. One from Tsunade telling him to come to the Raikage's office as soon as he was awake. The other was from the Mizukage.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_You are very clever to put seals around your room. Though I hope you weren't trying to keep me out? I'll be seeing you tomorrow._

_Love, Hikari-chan._

"Ah fuck," Naruto collapsed on his bed. He would be faithful to Rei, no matter what. The vampire's wrath was something Naruto feared a lot. A lot more than making the Mizukage angry.

XOXOX---

Chapter End!

Authors Note: Hmmm. Short chapter, got a bit across as well as some humor. I wanted to get this out as fast as I could after updating _TE_. Hopefully the next update for it will be by Friday. Or Saturday since the 4th is this week. **And the next chapter is going to bring about a six-month time skip.** Anyway see you next time! Also, no. Hikari will not be added to the pairing of Naruto X Rei… most likely.


	18. Chapter 17: The War

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

Authors Notes/Review Replys written _before_ I decided to get lazy: _I was shocked by the amount of e-mails I got when I woke up on Monday morning. 26. In eight hours I got 26 e-mails. Now, only a few of them were reviews to _The Eldest Sister_ but I wanted to reply to one of them. To the member __^^ : Well…. I'm not sure really what to say back…_

Authors Note: Hehe… What can I say? I'm a lazy bastard.

XOXOX---

Chapter 17: The War…

Six months had passed since the incident in Kumogakure. The armies of the four combined great nations, as well as the small ninja nations of Kusa and Taki hammered against the alliance of Ame and Iwa. The two nations were surrounded entirely by enemies and at the beginning of the war it seemed that they would fall, no matter how many S-ranked shinobi they had. There was only one problem: Kankuro had been right.

Since the Tsuchikage was an ayashi, he had ayashi allies.

They appeared during a skirmish just south of the hidden rain village, decimating over a thousand combined shinobi. They left one poor sand ninja alive to tell what had happened.

All kinds of ayashi had appeared to fight for Kizumaru: Rock-people, snow-people, witches, succubi, werewolves, a handful of vampires, and more. The worst were the dragons. There were only three of them, but three was enough. Together they had obliterated the village hidden in the grass three months into the war. A month later they had destroyed a couple hundred shinobi retreating towards Kumo.

Thankfully the three dragons hadn't been seen since.

Though, that was little comfort to the shinobi who stood at the edges of the desert, waiting for dawn and the battle that would come.

XOXOX---

Kiba sniffed the midnight air the wind had shifted now blowing towards them from the northwest, from the direction of Iwa. The scent that reached him was one of wolves. His eyes shot to the sky and the clouds parted for a brief second giving a visual of the full moon. Just as quickly the moon was gone from sight.

Kiba quickly told Akamaru to head back. They had just made it back to the outskirts of the combined Suna-Konoha camp when his ears picked up the sounds of barks: the other members of Inuzuka reporting in. Then his ears picked up howling…

"WEREWOLVES!" Kiba shouted, alerting the entire camp, most of which had been sleeping.

Kiba looked back to the sky to see the clouds moving away from the moon. Then he saw them. There were too many dunes in the way so he couldn't get a good count but he could see them. They were maybe a mile away, moving slowly towards the camp. That was good, that meant the Shinobi had time to get prepared.

They would need every second.

XOXOX---

The werewolves that had been assigned to attack the Suna-Konoha camp were moving slowly for a purpose. A few of them glanced towards the clouds. As soon as they parted again they would all transform and rip apart the camp. There would be a few Shinobi that could match them in speed but the majority wouldn't see a thing. It was only a matter of time.

XOXOX---

Kiba, Rock Lee, and Maito Gai stood at the outskirts of the camp. With them were two Suna shinobi trained especially to defeat a werewolf. Every fifty feet or so was a similar group of five shinobi: all of them were very fast. Kiba and Akamaru were in the famous Double-Headed Wolf transformation as were most of the Inuzuka in the various groups. They were all waiting for the same thing, each eye was carefully watching the clouds.

Then the clouds parted away from the moon. It's light bathed the battlefield just as each and every werewolf howled. The next instant the fighting had started.

Gai reacted first, clobbering a werewolf right in its snout as it appeared to cleave the female Suna ninja with its claws. The force of the punch caved in the monsters snout and it fell to the ground, unmoving. Without flinching the kunoichi launched into a string of hand seals while the others covered her.

Kiba and Akamaru pounced upon another werewolf that had picked the wrong moment to hesitate. With a violent growl they tore a paw through the werewolf's body before leaping back as another one appeared. Kiba and Akamaru had to jump away to avoid a rapid slash at their exposed necks. They kept on jumping as another werewolf joined in the attempt to slit their throats.

Suddenly Lee appeared in between the two werewolves, grabbed their heads and smashed them together in a blur of speed. Both of them disappeared and reappeared a few meters away, stumbling. Lee was upon them in seconds, delivering crushing blows to their throats.

The kunoichi completed her hand seals at the same time as one member of every other group. The collective shinobi cried out the same technique as their squad-mates quickly got behind them. "FUTTON: DAITOPPA!"

The sheer amount of wind hit the sand and launched it like missiles at the coming werewolves. The result was a mass of torn bodies as the sand tore through the bodies.

The entire battle lasted ten seconds.

Silence rang across the battlefield.

Kiba and Akamaru bark loudly in delight.

"It worked!" a sand jounin whooped.

Cheers rang out as the seemingly insane idea, proposed by Kankuro who was back in the main camp, had worked!

"QUIET!" Gai yelled and the army was quickly silenced. Then they heard it. More howls. "Back in formation!"

Gai looked around quickly and swore silently. Many of the groups had lost a person in the first wave. The second wave would be worse. Not for the first time since this war had begun he wished for Kakashi to be fighting by his side. The village needed him now more than ever.

He looked back to where the werewolves were now visible, at least to his trained eyes. They were moving quite fast: maybe twenty seconds until they crossed the distance.

"Get ready!" he yelled.

Ten seconds.

Lee blinked as he noticed some sand moving away from the Suna-Konoha line.

Five seconds.

The sand began to build until it rose a few inches off the ground. Making a little wall a few meters in front of the lines.

Three seconds.

Gai could see the werewolves clearly now, they were moving at speeds faster than what most of the defenders could handle.

Two seconds.

The sand shot upward, halting the werewolves in there tracks. A few of them couldn't stop in time and disappeared into the cloud of sand as it rose into a wave. The wave towered over the werewolves, blocking out the moonlight.

"Ryuusa Bakuryu."

The wave came crashing down upon the werewolves, burying them deep underneath the surface.

"Sabaku Taiso."

With a dull thud the sand condensed on itself, effectively crushing everything underneath.

"Kazekage-sama!" the kunoichi of Gai's team yelled in surprise. Gai whipped around and sure enough there he was.

Gaara stood calmly with his arms outstretched. His eyes met Gai's and the Kazekage nodded once.

"Get ready. They will be coming with the dawn," he turned around and began the walk back to his tent.

"Lee," Gai said. "Help gather the dead and wounded."

Lee saluted his sensei and Gai hurried to catch up with the young Kazekage.

"Is there any news from Konoha?" the jounin asked.

Gaara eyed him before nodding. "Yes. Tsunade has informed me that all of those sent to the border town are in danger. One of the dragon's was spotted nearing the border town. We must be prepared that the others will come. We are getting too close to Ame for their comfort."

Gai nodded but remained silent. His two other youthful students were part of the group heading to the border town with the Land of Rain.

"Do not worry about your students. Naruto was in that group so I'm sure they're all fine."

"Do you think so?"

Gaara nodded. "A dragon will not defeat Naruto so easily."

XOXOX---

A single roar silenced the bloody battle of the border town. The Ame shinobi and the few Ayashi instantly turned in a retreat. The forces of Konoha tensed and began to search for cover through the constant rain.

Quickly every single Konoha ninja had taken cover except for one. The ninja was hooded in a red cloak that hid most of his features from sight. He was kneeling over the body of a vampire, the kunai still sticking out of its throat. It was easy to spot a vampire in the rain, they were the ones covered from head to toe to make sure none of the water hit them.

The shinobi reached a hand up to his hood and pushed it back, revealing spiky blonde hair followed by a black cloth that held the hitai-ate of the Leaf village to the mans head. The man's eyes were closed as he let the rain roll down his face, traveling over three-whisker like marks on each cheek.

Suddenly the man sighed and opened his eyes. They were a bright blue that took in the land around him. Then he closed them again and his cloak began to stir with the amount of chakra being gathered. Underneath the cloak was a pair of orange pants with the common accessories for a ninja, as well as common footwear. An onlooker would catch the quick flash of a dark green vest before the cloak stopped moving and the man re-opened his eyes. They were yellow with sideways pupils that narrowed as another roar was heard.

The man swiftly bit his thumb and rang through a quick set of hand seals before slamming his hands into the mud at his feet. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Two large clouds of smoke appeared, covering a large part of the border town. When it cleared two giant toads stood there. One with a large dagger at its side and the other with two swords making an 'X' across its back. The blonde man stood atop the head of the boss toad.

The dragon roared again as it landed across the town from the two toads, it's golden scales shining with the flow of raindrops. It was easily bigger than either of the toads. The beast raised its head and blew a stream of fire into the sky, turning much of the rain into steam.

Two words were all the hidden Konoha shinobi heard. "Let's go."

The two toads leapt towards the dragon, their weapons at the ready.

A greedy look overcame the dragon's features just before it too leapt to battle.

XOXOX---

"Bunta! Jump!" Naruto warned the toad as the dragon's wings threatened to surround the toad. The toad boss crouched before leaping high above the dragon, his dagger prepared to be driven into the creature's skull. Bunta had to change the position of the dagger to deflect a stream of fire as he fell. "Ken!" Naruto yelled.

The other toad swung both its swords at the dragon and blinked in surprise as they both slid off of the scales. Ken jumped into the air as well to avoid the dragon's tail as it stabbed towards his back.

Naruto jumped off of Bunta's head when the toad hit the ground and prepared a supercharged Rasengan. The Rasengan connected with the dragon's snout, throwing the dragon's head backwards. Just like before when Naruto and Rei had killed a dragon, Bunta shot forward and slashed his blade across the dragon's neck…

Naruto had misjudged how far back his Rasengan would throw the dragon and the tip of Bunta's dagger slid off the weak scales on the dragon's neck.

The dragon whipped it's head back around so fast that Bunta had to drop his dagger or get bitten.

Naruto, however, was in a _very_ bad position. He was on the ground, right in front of the dragon. "Oh shi-!" the dragon slammed its foot down upon where the blonde was standing and twisted for good measure. It looked up, expecting the summons to disappear, but instead it felt its foot being lifted back up.

Bunta took use of the dragon's distraction to grab his lost dagger while Ken changed tactics and stabbed at the dragon's side. With a ripping sound the two blades entered the dragon's side.

The dragon roared in pain and began to thrash about wildly, causing Bunta and Ken to jump away, while Naruto was forced glue himself to the beast's leg with chakra and hold on.

"ARGH!"

It suddenly occurred to Naruto that he'd never seen a dragon change its form before when a bright light consumed the dragon's body. He left go of his chakra and dove away from the shrinking form. He pulled out a kunai and waited.

The dragon swore as he stumbled away from the light, clutching his side where golden blood was evident. Before the dragon could even attempt to do anything about the wound, Naruto moved forward and jammed his kunai into the dragon's throat.

Golden eyes looked surprised for a second before the dragon fell backwards into the mud.

Naruto fell to his knees, breathing heavily as he let go of his sage chakra. Bunta and Ken nodded to each other and disappeared in large clouds of smoke.

The surrounding Konoha shinobi cheered loudly as they ran from their hiding spots towards Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help from grinning, even as Chouji slapped him on the back.

His fellow shinobi helped him stand and began to walk him to a place where he could rest…

Two more roars sounded freezing all of the Konoha shinobi in their tracks.

Naruto whipped his head towards the sky and saw two more dragons: one a deep blue in color, the other a midnight black. The two were flying rapidly towards the border town from the direction of Ame, and Naruto could sense the murdering intent that began to fill the air.

"SCATTER!" the Uzumaki yelled.

No one noticed the faint traces of youki that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began to head towards the border town.

XOXOX---

Chapter End!

Authors Note: Okay, I'm once again saying sorry for the LONG update time but since school is starting for me in a few weeks I think I'll be able to improve the updates to what they were back in April/May. Anyway, read and review! See you next time!


	19. Chapter 18: Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

XOXOX---

Chapter 18: Reunion

"Naruto-taicho!"

Naruto glanced at the young chuunin that landed next to him. "Keep it down!"

The chuunin nodded. "What are your orders?"

Naruto looked back towards the dragons that were circling the town. "We need to start getting our troops out of here. The forest is just on the edge of the town, start organizing groups of ten… I'll distract the dragons. Go when you see the signal!"

"What's the signal?"

Naruto closed his eyes and began to gather nature chakra for the third time that day. "You'll know it when you see it. Go!"

"Naruto… what are you going to do?"

Naruto turned to face the speaker, a grimace on his face. "I think I can get a Rasenshuriken at one of them."

Neji frowned. "Is there no limit to your use of nature chakra?"

That earned a chuckle from the new promoted jounin. "Let's not find out."

A few minutes later the chuunin returned saying that the teams were ready. Naruto looked back to the sky to find the dragons were… gone.

"What the hell?"

A building down the ruined street from their position exploded as a women covered in blue armor stepped out of the ruins, holding a familiar person with two buns on top of her head.

"NEJI! DON'T!"

Neji ignored Naruto and shot forward from their hiding spot, his Byakugan flaring to life.

The Uzumaki turned to the chuunin. "GET EVERYONE OUT, NOW!" then he took off after Neji.

XOXOX---

Naruto caught up to Neji just before the Hyuga reached the dragoness. Quickly Naruto grabbed the back of Neji's shirt and pulled, reversing his momentum.

"Damn it, Neji! You'll get yourself killed like this!" Naruto whipped out a kunai and held it in front of him. Before Neji could protest Naruto continued. "We'll attack together. Once you see an opening, get Tenten to a medic."

Neji nodded and his Byakugan activated.

"Go."

The two jounin threw themselves at the dragoness, who was smirking at the challenge.

In a building across the ruined street from the fighter's location, a kunoichi with pink hair was kneeling watching the battle. She saw Neji duck under the dragoness' claws and grab the limp for of Tenten before sprinting away from the fight. Sakura broke from her cover and caught up to Neji, her hands glowing green as she ran.

"Shit. We need to get her to a med tent, now!" Sakura told the Hyuga who merely speed up, leaving the med-nin struggling to match his speed.

Back at the fight Naruto was not in a good mood. He tired and he was sore… fighting against a fresh opponent that could probably kick his ass any day. To top it all off, he knew that if his hold on nature chakra was lost… he wouldn't be in any shape to gather any more. He needed to end this fight quickly. There was only one tiny little problem: he'd been on the defensive ever since Neji left.

The phrase _Hell hath no fury_ rang around his mind a few times.

Inside the seal the Kyuubi was yelling instructions at Naruto, and as much as Naruto would _never_ admit it… the damn fox had already saved his life three times.

'_**Duck! Then kick with your left foot!'**_

Naruto did as he was told and was pleased to see the dragoness sent backwards a few feet, giving him breathing room… for all of a second. Just as Naruto blinked the dragoness was tearing at his chest with her claws. He managed to bend back far enough that the claws only scratched him. Then he remembered something… weren't dragon's claw's poisonous?

'_**S**__h__**i**__t__**.' **_Both Naruto and the Kyuubi thought at the same time. A second later he could feel the poison starting to numb his body. He stumbled away from the dragoness and his legs gave out under him. _'It's faster than last time!'_

A burst of red chakra covered Naruto's body and turned orange as it combined with the nature chakra to combat the poison. The dragoness stepped forward and planted her foot on Naruto's chest.

"We know all about you fox boy. I would kill you right now, but the Akatsuki wants you alive," she hissed. "My poison wont kill you like it would others. Though, by the time you have recovered we will be long gone from here," with that she made a fist and brought it down upon Naruto's head.

The Uzumaki felt his arm regain feeling at the last second and he slammed it into her fist, sending it into the ground instead of his head. Naruto grabbed her foot and threw her away from him before standing.

His orange eyes bore down into the dragoness' sapphire orbs.

WHAM!

Naruto was jolted forward and swore. He had forgotten about the other dragon.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **he yelled as he made the cross seal. Three clones burst into existence around him and began fighting against the black armored dragoness while the real Naruto went after the blue one.

"Safaia!" the black armored dragoness called to the blue one who nodded before leaping into the air, over Naruto's head, and landed in the mix of clones. Two sapphire wings burst from her back, slamming two clones out of existence while she sliced her claws across the third clones throat.

"It's about time you got here, Onikisu," Safaia spoke in an annoyed tone.

"We need to hurry," Onikisu hissed. "Theres multiple youki signatures heading this way. I don't recognize any of them."

Safaia nodded. "Very well."

They looked towards Naruto who was bearing his newly grown fangs at them. The two disappeared from view, reappearing on either side of the Jinchuriki who ducked under both swipes of claws. Naruto retaliated with his own attack making a Rasengan in each hand he slammed them into both of the dragoness' sides. The two spun away from him and he tore after Safaia.

Before he reached her, Onikisu grabbed his shoulder and spun him around before delivering a punch to his face. The jounin stumbled backwards into a headlock. Safaia squeezed her arms together, cutting of the flow of blood in Naruto's neck. A second later the blonde fell limp in her hold and the demonic/nature chakra mix faded around him.

"NARUTO!"

The last thing Naruto felt was: the arms holding his neck release their grip followed by a scream of "YOU BITCH!" before the darkness consumed him.

XOXOX---

"GAROGA!"

The giant two-headed wolf that was Kiba and Akamaru tore into the body of an Iwagakure jounin, shredding the poor nin. It was barely an hour after dawn and the large battle was already reaching its climax. Dozen's of bodies littered the red stained sands. Soon the forces of Iwa and Ame would need to show their trump card or retreat. Suddenly something slammed into the giant wolf, forcing Kiba and Akamaru to split apart.

They landed on the sand and instantly turned to find their attacker. Kiba froze as Akamaru began to growl.

Standing before him was the most beautiful woman he had EVER seen. She had long, flowing purple hair, gorgeous violet eyes, and the cutest little smile! Kiba's mind went into overdrive and he took a step forward.

The woman smirked at his actions. "Well hello there."

Her words alone entranced the Inuzuka and he took a few more steps closer to the woman, a big stupid grin on his face. He was so entranced that he completely ignored Akamaru biting his leg to get him away from the woman.

"Hello beautiful!" in a split second, faster than the woman could believe, Kiba had an arm around her shoulders and his teeth sparkled with his smile. He had completely forgotten there was a war going on. "My name is Kiba, may I ask yours?"

The woman blinked rapidly for a second before her smirk returned. "Nope." Her fingers instantly turned into sharp claws and she stabbed Kiba right through his chest. The Inuzuka gasped in surprise before he was roughly pulled forward and the succubus' lips met his own.

"Charm, complete. Now my little shinobi," she purred into Kiba's ear, pulling her claws out of him. "Go kill all of your little friends!"

Kiba pulled out a kunai and threw it at Akamaru who was barking loudly. The big dog yelped in surprise and jumped away. Akamaru growled once at the woman before rushing off to get help for his partner. The big dog quickly disappeared into the fighting.

The charmed Kiba turned back towards the succubus and stood at attention.

The succubus smirked. "Let's go find more toys to play with," she jumped into the air as large bat-like wings appeared. She began flying over the battlefield with Kiba following underneath her.

XOXOX---

Gaara was confused. Very confused.

He stood facing three people, all of them were allies.

If they were enemies he would've just crushed them and continued the battle. But… Gaara didn't know what to do with them.

"Kiba? What are you doing?"

The Inuzuka and his companions didn't move and Gaara saw a glazed look in their eyes. Genjutsu, and a damn good one.

Then the two one either side of Kiba jumped forward. Gaara merely caught their legs with his sand and slammed their two heads together, knocking both senseless. The sand around the Inuzuka shifted and rose, as did Kiba.

Gaara raised his eyebrow at the purple-haired woman that was holding Kiba. He glanced at her wings and scowled. "I take it you're an ayashi?"

The grin that split the woman's face unnerved Gaara… just a bit.

"Kiba!"

Gaara looked behind him at the group of Konoha shinobi running towards him, being led by a large white dog. Akamaru stopped next to Gaara and began barking angrily at the woman. Hinata, Shino, and Sai stopped next to the dog panting slightly.

"Let him go!" Hinata yelled, all traces of her nervousness completely gone. After Naruto's… rejection… she had manned up and lost the stutter. Now she had a backbone. Making her very scary when pissed.

The succubus laughed wildly before dropping Kiba, who landed on his feet. "KILL THEM ALL!" With that she dove down at the group and would've beheaded Sai if he hadn't ducked.

Kiba suddenly appeared in the midst of the group and drove two kunai into Shino's side. The bug user gasped before dispersing into hundreds of bugs. Hinata activated her Byakugan and spun, making a kaiten that pushed back the Inuzuka. She stared intently at his chakra pathways and swore. Yes, Hinata swore.

"He's under a genjutsu!" She called to the other.

Gaara scoffed. He could've told them that.

Sai jumped into the air, scribbling as fast as he could on a scroll as the succubus came around for another attack, and a large ink falcon appeared out of his scroll. He pulled out his small sword and flew towards the succubus. The clang of claws on metal rang from above.

The succubus continued pushing against Sai's sword before branching off and climbing. Without a comment Sai willed his bird to follow.

XOXOX---

Back on the ground Gaara had Kiba completely caught in his sands, making it impossible for the Inuzuka to do more than growl at them.

"Kiba! Snap out of it!" Hinata said and slapped Kiba across the face, hoping to break the genjutsu. It didn't work.

"I believe we will have to kill the ayashi," Shino pointed up to the two specs that were Sai and the succubus.

Gaara looked up. "Can you hold him?" he asked Shino.

Shino merely pushed up his sunglass and nodded. In a flurry of motion Gaara's sand was replaced by Shino's bugs and the red head rose into the sky on a platform of sand.

XOXOX---

Sai once again engaged the succubus in combat, his small blade struggling to keep the long claws at bay. He was considering pulling out a kunai to help when the succubus suddenly preformed a back flip, ending up a few meters away. With a cackling laughter she tore at the ink bird and shredded it to pieces.

Something rough caught the back of Sai's shirt as he began to fall. Sai twisted around and saw a long trail of floating sand leading to Gaara's floating form.

"Look out!"

Sai whipped back around and began to parry slashes from the succubus while Gaara yanked his sand back. The succubus kept right up with her prey. With a vicious swipe she tore the sword from the former NE agent's hand and thrust her claws forward for the kill.

Sai winced and closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

"YAHOO!"

CLANG!

Once Sai felt no pain he opened his eyes again. What he saw startled him. A blue-haired succubus wearing a yellow sweater was floating in front of him. Over her shoulder he could see rage in the other succubus' eyes.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Sai could _hear_ the smirk when the other one spoke. "Kurono Kurumu, the sexiest succubus around!"

XOXOX---

Chapter End!

Authors Note: That. Took. Forever. Literally. Not because I had writers block, oh no. I knew what I wanted. It just refused to be written. I literally could only write a few sentences a day. But I got it done. And guess what, I've been back in school only a week.

I feel really bad… I planned to have this fic DONE by now, but I only updated… what… three times over my summer.

Also I had planned to start another fic, but that's being pushed back until this one is done… and I actually decided on it.

Hmmmm… maybe I'll do a poll on my profile page. Look there after you read and review. Anyway, see yah!


	20. Auhtor's note:

Tuesday, January 19, 2010:

Dear all readers.

Sorry, not a chapter.

**I AM NOT ABANDONING MY TWO FICTIONS!!!!!!!!!**

I have no excuse for why I didn't update from September to November. But in November I decided to take a new strategy to writing these fictions! I decided to make chapter-by-chapter outlines so I could keep the stories on track. So far the outline for _Eldest Sister_ is far enough along that I can safely start writing the next three or four chapters. Which I will get started on within the next few days. (Provided my C in French doesn't get me grounded…).

I have not yet started the outline for _The Experiment_ but I will start that tonight. I should be safe to write the next few chapters for this, heck all the way up until the time skip and a bit after I should be fine. But the how the ending turns out all depends on what the next couple of Bleach chapter's reveal. Seeing as Aizen will be a big factor later on, I'll need to know some things about him. But I am planning to do a sequel to _The Experiment_, but whether or not that will be a separate fiction will be decided much later on.

As for the Naruto and Sekirei cross over, I'll work on that after I have completely finished the Eldest Sister, and after I finish most of _the Experiment_.

I'll upload another author's note in a week or so to let you know how far I am progressing. If I don't then feel free to assume I'm grounded and will be away for an undefined amount of time. But either way, I'll be working on the outlines (because I hand write them).

From,

Your favorite not-so-dead author, _Saphshade_!

P.S. Don't review this author's note, or the next one. Private Message me for any comments or questions.

P.P.S. Sorry for being so lazy. I'm currently attempting to kick its ass, but it's like a cold… it keeps coming back.


End file.
